The Wedding
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka has never been comfortable with romantic relationships so finding herself in need of a date is disconcerting at best, especially when a certain Yankee makes it impossible to keep her feelings hidden.
1. The Invite

**The Wedding**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Planet or any of it's characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary: **Linka has never been comfortable with romantic relationships so finding herself in need of a date is disconcerting at best, especially when a certain Yankee makes it impossible to keep her feelings hidden.

**A/N:** Pure W & L, no drama… so don't say I didn't warn you ;o)

**Chapter 1. The Invite**

"Bad news?" The Asian girl asked as she entered the kitchen.

Startled but still frowning a little, Linka shook her head. Glancing over the note she had been reading one more time, the Russian smiled. "Good news! My best friend from school is getting married."

Gi raised her eyebrows. "Well something's bothering you, don't you like the guy she's marrying?"

"Nyet, it is not that, I... Her invite says to bring someone with me." Uncomfortably, Linka turned the card over and, as her friend sat down beside her, translated some of the note on the back.

"You know what everyone will say if you come alone. I do not know if you still do not have a boyfriend, but if not, you could ask one of the other planeteers, or there is always Sergey? Come early if you can..."

"Who's Sergey?" the dark haired girl asked curiously, "And what will they say?"

"Sergey is Ilyanna's brother, he used to tell people we were a couple. He gave me the creeps." Linka sighed, "They will say there is something wrong with me. It is not true of course, but I was always more interested in birds and music and computers, than 'girls' things like clothes and makeup... and boys." The lovely Russian blushed. "I had a reputation for being a little cold."

Gi felt uncomfortable. She wanted to reassure her friend in someway, but she'd never seen her really take an interest in a guy. _Well, one or two maybe._ The Asian thought. _But since she chickened out of going on any actual dates, I don't think they really count! _She decided to play it safe. "Well, you could always take me with you, that would give them something new to talk about." She winked suggestively making Linka laugh and breaking the tension.

The blonde shook her head, "Nyet. Thank you Gi, but the point of taking someone with me is so that people will not think something about me that is not true, not to start new rumours."

Gi grinned, "So how about Kwame? He'd make a believable boyfriend for you."

Expecting her friend to suggest someone else, Linka was slightly taken aback, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well he's good looking of course, but the main thing is that he's intelligent. No-one would believe you would go out with someone who isn't as smart as you." then she laughed, "Well, maybe Wheeler would, the poor guy is still trying isn't he?"

"Wheeler is just as intelligent as Kwame!" the Russian replied forcefully, "He is often the one who finds the solution we need, though we do not always thank him for it!"

That made Gi raise her eyebrows and she regarded her friend closely for a moment. "If you want Wheeler's company just ask him."

Blushing, Linka replied "He would never let me forget it! Besides, introducing anyone to my family and friends as my boyfriend is... problematic." adding under her breath, "Not to mention embarrassing..."

Gi grinned broadly, "Are you kidding? This is the perfect opportunity!" Seeing her friends confusion the pretty Asian leant forward conspiratorially. "You ask Wheeler to pretend you are a couple as a favour for one weekend, and you get to see what it would be like to have him as a boyfriend without even having to admit you like him, or worry about breaking up with him if it doesn't work out!"

Linka smiled sadly at the water planeteers suggestion, "I know you mean well Gi and I do take it the way you intended it but... if he really has feelings for me I could hurt him and if he does not... it would still make things difficult between us. His friendship means too much to me to risk it."

Looking at her unhappy friend Gi responded with a frown, "That's what love **is** Linka, a risk, are you never going to take a chance?"

The Russian stayed silent for a few moments, staring into the distance and then shook her head, "I guess not. I am not brave enough to risk Wheeler not being a part of my life."

"Is it any fairer to keep him waiting? What would happen to your friendship if he gave up and moved on?" Gi knew that sounded harsh but she was tired of seeing her friends unhappy, especially if there was no reason for it. Until now she'd assumed that Linka wasn't interested in their red-headed team-mate.

Her stomach turning over at the thought of Wheeler being with someone else, Linka said, "I do not know. I would not say anything to spoil it for him but..." Looking up, obviously upset she blurted out, "Gi, I am not good at this! I do not know what to say to him, I am unable even to tell if he is serious. I do not mean to always push him away, but his confidence makes me nervous and I cannot seem to help it. That is why I cannot risk it, I will just make a mess of it and once we have started down that road there would be no going back."

Gi was surprised by the Russian's confession but she said sympathetically, "You should just tell him that, I'm sure he'd be patient if he knew." Seeing that her companion wasn't convinced she added, "He **is** serious about you Linka, I'm sure of it, and you could make it work between you if you would just talk to each other."

"Maybe." Linka replied quietly, "I will think about it."


	2. The Favour

**A/N:** I couldn't resist, thanks Jimjamrn

**Chapter 2 - The favour**

Linka lay awake that night thinking about her conversation with Gi and her relationship with their Yankee.

_We would have to work together whether it worked between us or not, I could ruin everything by seeking a relationship with him... but what if he does find someone else_?_... but if he really cared for me he shouldn't want to be with any one else... but I do not want him to be alone because of me..._

By the time she saw the light go on in the fire planeteer's cabin, Linka really needed to talk to him.

When Wheeler's light didn't go off again immediately, she decided that as long as she was seriously considering becoming more involved with Wheeler, it wouldn't be unkind to follow Gi's suggestion. Throwing caution to the wind, Linka rose quickly before she could change her mind, and slipped across the way to knock very gently on the door of her red headed friends room, not wanting to wake the others.

"Come in?" Wheeler sounded unsure, as if he thought he might have imagined it, and he certainly looked surprised a moment later when his beautiful companion entered. "Hey Babe, what's wrong?"

Linka frowned as she closed the door behind her and moved to sit next to him on the side of the bed, "Must there be something wrong?"

"Usually yes." He grinned but seeing a pained expression on her face, added, "You **could** just want me for my body I suppose, but somehow I don't think I'm that lucky!"

His words had the desired effect as his beautiful friend smiled and relaxed a little, but she still said, "I do not mean to only talk to you when I am troubled, but you **do** always make me feel better."

The American's grin widened, and he replied sincerely "I'm glad you can confide in me Lin, I'll always be here for you, I promise." then his look turned saucy and he waggled his eyebrows, "You know I could make you feel even better if you'd let me?"

Linka laughed, choosing not to answer, instead she picked up the novel he had apparently been reading, something unusual enough to distract her. "What is this?"

Wheeler didn't take his eyes from her face, he was enjoying her presence but he couldn't help wondering what had brought her there. Resisting the urge to say 'It's a book', thereby spoiling the moment, he replied "I used to read a lot of sci-fi books as a young teenager, I brought some back with me last trip home." he shrugged. "Wanna borrow one?"

"I usually prefer fantasy, but if you will pick one for me I will try it, spasiba." The Russian smiled, "And if **you** would like to try something new as well, I will pick something for you too?"

Wheeler nodded, "I'd like that, thanks Babe."

There was silence for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Wheeler was in no hurry to hasten her departure and Linka was still trying to work out what to say. Finally she began with, "I need to ask you a favour, but... if I ask you not to tease me will you promise not to?"

The fire planeteer automatically reached for her hand and held it comfortingly, "I promise Lin. I don't tease you to upset you..."

Linka smiled and squeezed his hand in return, "Da I know LyubImaya and I do not normally mind it is just that this is... embarrassing."

At that point Wheeler began fighting a desperate, if now familiar, inner battle. His instinct was to pull her into his arms to offer comfort, but he knew she would react badly. The girls he had known back in Brooklyn would have expected it, and thought him uninterested if he didn't show affection. They would know that he wasn't trying to make a pass in such circumstances, but his beautiful Russian couldn't seem to tell the difference. So he continued to hold her hand and nodded for her to explain.

Linka took a breath and began. "My friend is getting married and she has invited me to her wedding. When we were at school everyone made a fuss about the fact that I would not go out with any of the boys." the blonde shrugged "I did not like any of them so I did not see why I should, but to avoid comments now, Ilyanna suggested I invite someone to go with me to her wedding..." The wind planeteer was blushing heavily by this point and hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

Wheeler smiled, his eyes soft and loving, and for once, devoid of mischief. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked softly.

"If you do not mind? But... I want..." Linka swallowed.

Trying to help her, Wheeler told her at once. "Course I don't mind Lin, whatever you want is fine, I promise."

"That is a dangerous promise Yankee, when you do not know what you are to do." She reached up unconsciously to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Babe, it's not a promise I would give to anyone else." She lowered her hand and he caught it in his free one. "So tell me?"

Linka's heart was beating rapidly but the sensations his assurances caused were anything but unpleasant. She still sounded nervous and unsure of herself however. "I want to pretend we have been together for a while, so you would be my boyfriend rather than a date?"

Wheeler rubbed her hands with his thumbs, "No problem but..." she looked up into his eyes questioningly and he said, "Do we have to pretend? I'm not going to go on about it, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but, I mean back-dating it is fine, but would it really be terrible if we were just a couple?"

Linka couldn't prevent the corners of her mouth from creeping upwards into a smile, however she said "It would not be terrible but... could we not discuss it after the wedding? It is too much for me to think about and there is so much that could go wrong..."

"Nothing will go wrong Lin," he answered quickly, his voice intense. Then realising he was probably pushing her away added, "But yeah, sure, we can discuss it later. That you'll even consider it, is great... You **will** consider it wont you?"

Wheeler being anxious made Linka relax further, for once knowing that her answer really mattered to him, the Russian nodded shyly.

They sat there for several minutes just holding hands and smiling at each other before the realisation that they were acting like very young teenagers finally sunk in, and Linka started to giggle. Standing up the wind planeteer said, "I will say goodnight now Wheeler, and thank you."

"No problem Princess." Wheeler grinned, letting his fingers linger in hers until the last possible second. "Hey Lin," he called as she reached the door, making her turn back, "How about a goodnight kiss for your boyfriend?"

Linka tried to look annoyed but failed miserably "You are not my boyfriend yet Yankee!" she retorted. Though it was obvious that for once, she didn't mind his teasing.

_Yet? I like yet! Yet is good!_ The American thought as Linka disappeared back to her own cabin.

Wheeler turned his light off and lay back thinking about the conversation he'd just had with his Russian team-mate... he was still smiling when he fell asleep.


	3. The Agreement

**Chapter 3 - The Agreement**

"Good morning Beautiful." Wheeler said as he stepped up behind Linka late on the following morning. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he planted a kiss on her neck.

Not having heard him enter the kitchen, the wind planeteer jumped and spun around in the circle of his arms. Sighing as she realised who it was, Linka demanded "Wheeler, what do you think you are doing?"

The American raised his eyebrows and there was something odd in his voice as he answered. "Practising. I thought it would be a good idea, if we're supposed to have been together for a while."

Linka was sure she should be annoyed but the way he'd pulled her close again made it difficult. "I think that is an excuse." she teased, her hands resting lightly against his chest. The Russian hadn't missed the tone in his voice however so she asked, "What is the matter?" her blue eyes searching his for some explanation as to what might be wrong.

"I was going to ask you the same question." then seeing her look of confusion he explained, "You relaxed when you saw it was me. I was wondering who you were expecting?"

Linka looked blankly at the fire planeteer for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Gi, she is always doing that!" she joked and forgetting herself slipped her arms up around his neck and gave him a hug. "Silly Yankee, you made me jump, that is all."

Wheeler automatically hugged her back but he said, "I'm serious Babe, I know when something is bothering you."

"I was miles away..." Linka began, but seeing he wasn't going to drop it sighed, "I was thinking about Ilyanna's brother Sergey, he will be at the wedding, and he would always find reason's to do things like that." As Wheeler's expression darkened into a frown, she made haste to reassure him, "Nyet LyubOv. It was only kids stuff. He did not really do anything, he was just teasing me like you do, except that I did not like it."

"Does that mean you do like **me** doing stuff like this?" Wheeler asked, his brow clearing.

Again the Russian found it difficult not to smile. "Well it is okay to practice I guess." she replied noncommittally. "Actually we should probably agree on a history too, so that our stories match, in case anyone asks."

That wasn't the response Wheeler had been hoping for. _At least she hasn't let go, but what if she's really just practising!_ He shrugged "It's your show Babe, you tell me and I'll go along with it."

Linka hesitated then began "Well... then we have been together since you stayed with me in Russia, when Grandmuska was sick and..."

Surprised, Wheeler interrupted "That was two years ago Lin! Surely you've spoken to them since? Wont they know we're not a couple?"

"Um, actually they just assumed that we are," she blushed and lowered her eyes "and I have not corrected them."

There was silence for a few moments and then the American started to laugh. He hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "Classic, Babe!" Wheeler lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Wish I'd known." before pressing his lips to her neck and making his way slowly downwards, his hand rubbing the small of her back.

Linka gasped at the feel of his mouth against her skin, "Yankee, this does **not** come under practising." She told her affectionate friend, though she neglected to pull away.

"Sure it does," he murmured against her between kisses.

The beautiful Russian closed her eyes and leant into his embrace, "Nyet, we only need to practice so that we will be comfortable in public." She nuzzled his neck in return, "We are not going to do this in public."

The fire planeteer chuckled and tugged the neck of her t-shirt aside so that he could give her a gentle bite where it wouldn't show.

Linka gasped again, her eyes opening wide and her body stiffening.

Feeling her change in mood, Wheeler moved to look at her face, "What's wrong Lin?"

"This is not appropriate, Wheeler we are **not** a couple!" Linka was clearly agitated.

The American groaned inwardly, _I've done it again!_ Sighing, "Babe it was only..."

"It was not only anything!" Linka shook her head trying to clear it. Pulling away from him altogether, "It is my fault, this was a bad idea!" She put a hand up to forestall his argument, "I should be helping Gi." and without giving him a chance to reply, the beautiful Russian all but ran from the room, leaving her companion feeling very guilty.

* * *

It had been obvious to the water planeteer that her Russian friend was upset as soon as she'd joined her, but Linka had refused to discuss it. When they had finished checking and cataloguing the water samples they had collected on an alert earlier that week, Gi suggested a swim.

Linka had been quiet and thoughtful all afternoon, she'd even asked Gi to get lunch for them both to eat in the lab. "A swim?" she rubbed her shoulder absent-mindedly , "Nyet I cannot."

Gi rolled her eyes, "Okay, what did he do this time?"

"How did you... who do.. I do not know what you mean?" Linka replied, sounding lame even to her own ears.

Gi patiently explained, "You only get like this for two reasons and there haven't been any hopeless disasters lately. That means Wheeler upset you."

Looking like she might cry, the wind planeteer replied, "He always gets carried away... and I always over-react." she shook her head, "I should know better by now."

"So what did he do?" Gi asked again becoming frustrated. Linka told her, but the Asian still looked confused "And then what?"

"Then I left." Linka said as if it were obvious.

Gi closed her eyes, "Linka I know you said you over-reacted but... You're going to make the poor guy afraid to do anything at this rate."

"He should not..." Linka began but as Gi opened her eyes again to look at her, she shrugged. "It is the effect he has on me, I told you it would not work."

"Not if you keep walking out it wont." The Asian girl shook her head. "Seriously Linka, if you have issues with his behaviour you have to let him know, I don't suppose he has a clue why what he did was wrong... I'm not sure I do!"

"He had no right to take things so far." Linka insisted.

There was a pause "Linka... I very much doubt you're Wheeler's first girlfriend..." Gi began awkwardly.

"I am not his girlfriend at all Gi, that is the point." The wind planeteer put in quickly.

"Whatever you are, he probably didn't think it was so far... he's probably gone a lot further." The water planeteer sounded apologetic but as her friends face turned a deep shade of pink, continued. "The point is, that instead of just telling him to stop trying it on, you got mad..." she frowned as something occurred to her, "Did you think he wouldn't stop?"

"Nyet!" Linka replied quickly, shocked by her Asian friends suggestion "Wheeler would never do anything to hurt me, or anyone else!" Blushing again and lowering her head, "I am just not used to being touched that way... or feeling the way he makes me feel." She sighed looking unhappy, "I guess he will not want to go to the wedding with me now. We do not have enough time to just let this blow over and I cannot apologise because he will think he was right to act that way."

"Nonsense, you just have to go about it the right way." The dark haired said firmly.

Blushing Linka asked, "What do you suggest?"

Gi grinned.

* * *

Wheeler sat on the sofa in the common room trying to read but not having much luck_. I suppose I'll have to beg her forgiveness, though why I should... Damn it, what choice have I got?_

A voice at the back of his mind told him to just give up, but he pushed it away, unable to deal with the idea of a future that didn't involve Linka... a happy one anyway. The red headed American sighed, _What if I've really convinced her it's a bad idea? What does she want anyway?_

At this point the object of his musings entered, came across the room and sitting down close beside him on the sofa asked, "So, have you decided what you are going to wear for the wedding?"

Wheeler was astounded and his first thought was to ask her sarcastically if he was still invited, but then he saw that she was biting her bottom lip as she always did when she was nervous, and he decided not to hang out for an apology. The young man tucked his arm about his companion's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. "Nope. You wanna come pick something?"

The American had to stop himself from laughing as she visibly relaxed, but it was more relief than amusement. _I guess she felt as bad as I did after all! This isn't going to be easy but I have to find a way to make it work between us..._

Snuggling down and putting her arm around his waist she replied. "There is not a rush. I did not mean to disturb your reading."

_Like I could concentrate on technobabble with you in my arms!_ "You're not disturbing me." he replied but after a moment added "Babe, I really think we should agree on some stuff." He continued quickly as she looked up, not giving her a chance to start an argument. "I mean obviously we think about things differently and I don't want to upset you over nothing, er, that is something that I think is nothing and you don't."

Linka nodded her agreement looking nervous, "You first."

Wheeler shrugged and tucked his other arm around her comfortably. Waggling his eyebrows, "There's nothing you can't do to me Babe."

The Russian chuckled and shook her head affectionately. "I want to know what you would expect of your girlfriend."

The fire planeteer sighed, "I don't expect anything, I don't want you to do something because you think you should. I'm happy to follow your lead..."

"Da but..." Linka looked upset at her inability to express herself. "What happened earlier, you thought that would be okay nyet?"

The American grimaced, "I wasn't thinking at all. I got carried away, you do that to me. Just tell me how you want me to behave."

Looking sad, his companion shook her head and then buried her face in his shoulder, but relaxed slightly as he tightened his embrace and gently pressed his lips to her temple.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then Linka looked up into his eyes once more. "Like this?" she said pleadingly. "For the wedding, while we are pretending, so that it is comfortable?"

Wheeler nodded, "Sure Lin." He wanted to ask her about after the wedding, when they weren't pretending anymore but he pushed his feelings aside and smiled. "I like it like this." he told her truthfully.

The beautiful girl returned his smile, clearly relieved. "So do I." She snuggled down against him again and Wheeler's smile widened as he realised that 'like this' started now.

They sat there for a while, enjoying each others presence, before the American decided to continue their conversation, "If I ask you something, will you promise to take it just as a question and not a bad pick up line or anything?"

Linka nodded, _He is trying so hard to get this right. _She thought._ Gi is right, we must learn to listen to each other if we want a future together._

Wheeler licked his lips and began. "Okay, so back in Brooklyn, if we were dating for two years we'd probably be living together... or at least er... you know..." He looked uncomfortable and the lovely girl wondered if he thought she was going to storm out again.

"It is alright Yankee, you are right to ask, and as long as we are being serious, you can ask me anything." She smiled. "As far as Grandmuska and Mishka are concerned, we are definitely not. My town is very small and old fashioned. You saw how they clung to the mine? So while engaged couples might... erm... make love to each other, it is not spoken of and most single girls would not risk getting pregnant because of the way people would see them."

She blushed as she continued. "My friends... they will probably assume that we are living together, because we live here and have been together so long, but it is not something anyone should ask about..."

"Got it!" the fire planeteer assured her, "They ask, I'll give them a look." He demonstrated, making Linka giggle.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me?" she enquired.

"Nope, not at the moment. You?" he asked.

The Russian shook her head, "But we should agree to remember to talk to each other if we need to. Promise?"

"Promise." Wheeler said, pressing another kiss to her temple.

Linka pulled away and stood up, and for a moment Wheeler thought he'd upset her again somehow, but then he saw she was smiling.

"Come on Yankee," she said, holding her hands out. "Let us go and see if you have anything suitable to wear."

Grinning from ear to ear, the American took her hands and got up holding them gently. "Whatever you say Babe."


	4. The Alert

**Chapter 4. The Alert**

Wheeler opened his wardrobe door, inviting Linka to look inside before flopping on his bed, just as Gaia called them for an alert.

"I don't believe it!" he said clearly frustrated. "Is it any wonder we can't get it together when they wont leave us alone? It's not like we're even doing anything!"

"Wheeler, this has nothing to do with us..." The Russian was a little confused by his response and she also felt a strong compulsion to respond to Gaia's summons but she clearly couldn't just walk out.

"Are you sure? It always happens when we're alone!" Then seeing that she was looking a little helpless he calmed down. Going to Linka and taking her hand the handsome American said, "Sorry Babe, I didn't mean to take it out on you." and he moved to lead her towards the Crystal chamber.

As she followed him, the Russian quickly reviewed the last few years in her mind. _He does have a point but..._ "Maybe we should try more often."

"Huh? Try what more often?" Wheeler said in surprise as he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"To be alone." The lovely girl smiled up at him, "Perhaps we would not always be interrupted then."

Wheeler grinned "Anytime Babe."

Grinning back Linka tugged on his hand, "Come on, the others will be there by now." and pulled him into a jog.

* * *

The planeteers had been sent to Siberia to investigate the pollution of one of the lakes. Fortunately -- since it wasn't near anywhere they could stay for the night -- it was summer there, so camping wasn't a problem and they had the opportunity to enjoy the breathtaking scenery.

Their guide, Svetlana, had taken an instant liking to Wheeler and much to Linka's dismay, he was flirting with her.

_So much for spending time together._ Linka thought, _Only a few hours ago he wanted to be with me. How can he blame the others for us not spending time together when as soon as a pretty girl smiles at him he forgets I exist?!_

"Do you want help with your tent Babe?" The object of her thoughts asked as he joined her beside the half completed structure.

"Nyet." she replied sharply and then added. "Thank you but I can manage."

Wheeler recoiled from her tone. _Now what have I done? _"Lin..."

"I am busy." she replied without looking at him.

"Hey!" he said becoming annoyed but lowering his voice rather than raising it. "We promised to talk to each other remember?"

"Da I remember, but I am surprised that **you** do!" And she glared towards their guide.

Following her gaze, Wheeler's eyes went wide. "So... what? I'm not allowed to talk to another girl? That's a bit much since you wont even agree to actually go out with me!"

"You were not just talking to her, you were encouraging her to flirt with you!" the wind planeteer said, returning her attention to the American and also lowering her voice.

Wheeler shrugged and shook his head, "I'm not flirting with her, I'm flirty with everyone it's just the way I talk."

"That is my point!" she replied, a little louder than she intended, causing herself to blush. Lowering her voice to a whisper "You will give her the wrong idea."

"It doesn't mean anything Lin and she knows that... we're just being friendly, having a laugh." Wheeler didn't know how to explain the difference to his beautiful almost-girlfriend so he decided to take another tack.

He moved closer to her. "You asked me what I would expect from my girlfriend, well I would expect her to trust me because I'd never do anything to hurt her. I don't lie and I don't cheat but I need to be myself, I can't spend every moment of everyday worrying about saying something the wrong way. I do that now sometimes 'cos I never know how you're gonna react and I still get it wrong."

Wheeler was afraid that he had just messed everything up again and there was a voice at the back of his mind that told him he should just beg her forgiveness and do whatever she wanted. _But I need her to want to be with me, the real me._ He told it. _I can't pretend to be someone else, I'll go crazy_.

As usual their attention was recalled by the others at that point, but this time Linka was grateful as she needed time to think.

* * *

Once their camp had been set up, the planeteers settled around the fire, over which, Wheeler was cooking dinner with Gi. He'd actually volunteered on the basis that it was supposed to be slightly burnt, and therefore the only cooking he could manage, though privately Linka thought it was harder to get right.

The others were all chatting happily but the wind planeteer was lost in her own thoughts, while she watched the attractive red head. _What if he sits with her? I have pushed him away again... But why can he not see that it is wrong to encourage her!_

"I hope you're hungry Babe?" Wheeler said as he held out a plate of food. He raised his eyebrows in enquiry at her hesitation, but as she looked up into his eyes Linka realised that he was waiting to see if she was going to snap at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly taking the plate and lowering her gaze. Her heart sank as he moved away unable to say what she needed to.

A few seconds later Wheeler was back. He had his own dinner plate in his hand and he sat much closer to her than was necessary. The fire planeteer continued the cheerful conversation he was having with the others, including the playful banter with Svetlana, who didn't appear to be bothered in the slightest by his not sitting with her.

Beginning to relax, Linka allowed Wheeler to draw her into the group conversation. "... so then Linka decides she wants to go down into this dank cave, I mean it was dark and slimy and she wants to explore!"

"You did not have to follow me Yankee!" Linka retorted. She sounded irritated but her eyes were sparkling.

Wheeler bumped his shoulder against hers, "I'd follow you anywhere beautiful."

As the night wore on, the others couldn't help but notice a difference in their friends. Linka was more relaxed than normal and inclined to lean against the fire planeteer. In turn, Wheeler was quieter and less inclined to make stupid jokes. His attitude towards his fair companion, while always attentive, was somehow softer and supportive.

_And the funniest thing of all,_ Gi thought,_ is that neither of them have the slightest idea how they are acting towards each other!_As they all rose to prepare for bed, Wheeler pulled Linka aside. "Are we okay Babe?" he asked softly, trying to look in her eyes.

* * *

"I guess so. Da of course we are." she responded quietly, looking down.

The American sighed and gently put his hands on her upper arms, "Talk to me Lin. Hell, yell at me if it'll help but don't shut me out! Please?"

Linka raised her head to meet his eyes, "I... I understand what you were telling me, that Svetlana did not think you meant anything by the way you were talking to her but... **I** cannot tell, and if you act that way with my friends..." The young girl couldn't begin to describe how mortified she'd be, not just because it would show her up in front of her old classmates, but mostly, and more importantly, because it would throw doubt on his feelings for her in her own mind.

"I wont do anything to embarrass you in front of your friends Lin, but it's easy to tell the difference, even if you can't see it yourself, " He rubbed her arms gently, his voice quiet and sincere. "If I'm not talking to you then I'm not interested, simple."

Linka's heart suddenly felt lighter, not that she was had any intention of telling **him** that. She couldn't help but smile however, "Very smooth Yankee."

"I mean it." he told her, his usual playfulness completely absent.

She blushed and looked away, "It is late. We should sleep."

Wheeler shook his head, "Not until I know we're okay."

"Da Yankee, we are okay." The Russian beauty met his eyes briefly, her own lit by her smile and something more.

Grinning back, the American bowed his head slightly to give her a brief kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well Babe."

"You too Lyubov maya." she replied giving him another dazzling smile and quickly escaping to her tent before he could distract her any further.


	5. The Unwelcome Surprise

**Chapter 5 - The Unwelcome Surprise**

It took several days to clear up the matter in Siberia. As they boarded the eco-cruiser to head back home, Wheeler couldn't help but notice a rather fretful expression on his favourite friends face.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning his head over the back of her chair, to whisper in her ear.

"Nothing." She replied, not looking at him.

Wheeler rolled his eyes, "Lin."

Sighing, the lovely girl said "If we had brought our things with us we could have gone straight to Grandmuska today, but it would not be fair to ask one of the others to fly us back now."

Surprised the young man asked, "Today? I thought the wedding wasn't for a few days yet?"

Linka shook her head "It is not, but Ilyanna wanted us to come early to spend some time with them. I had already arranged it with Grandmuska, but it cannot be helped."

"We can go, we can take the eco-copter and fly ourselves instead. The others wont mind if we keep it for a few days." Wheeler offered.

"Are you sure **you** do not mind...?" she asked hopefully.

Wheeler planted a kiss on her temple, "No problem, Babe."

Luckily Wheeler did have a few things Linka thought acceptable to wear so they arrived in her village only a couple of hours later.

They were welcomed warmly by Linka's brother and ushered into the house. "Grandmuska has gone to visit one of her friends but she will be back soon, we did not know when you would be coming."

"Yeah, sorry about that, we've only just got back from an alert." the fire planeteer answered, wondering if they should have called first.

"It is not a problem Wheeler, you are family, you are always welcome." Linka blushed but her brother didn't notice. "I have a surprise for you." he continued, looking past them towards the kitchen.

Turning to follow his gaze, Linka's face lit with joy and she moved forward to affectionately greet the beautiful dark haired girl who was standing there. "Nina! How are you? Are you visiting your grandparents?"

"I am well Linka, and I can see you are, er..." Nina replied looking uncertainly at Mishka.

Linka's brother smiled at her and turned to Wheeler to explain "Nina and Linka were good friends until Nina's parents moved away." He looked at Linka and continued his explanation, " Nina came to live with her grandparents a few months ago and we... That is..." he blushed.

Linka looked delighted "You are a couple?"

"We are engaged." Mishka corrected her proudly.

The wind Planeteer squealed and launched herself into her brothers arms, much to Wheeler's amusement, before returning to hug her old friend. "This is wonderful news! Why did you not tell me before?"

"I wanted to." Nina began.

Mishka overruled her, "I wanted to tell you in person and I knew you would come for Ilyanna's wedding." he shrugged.

"Congratulations." Wheeler told the couple, reminding Linka of his presence.

"Bozhe moy, I am sorry Yankee. Nina, this is Wheeler, my er, boyfriend."

"You do not sound sure." Nina teased "I am pleased to meet you Wheeler."

"Likewise." the American replied coming to Linka's rescue. "She doesn't like calling me her boyfriend, it makes us sound like we're teenagers again."

Linka had moved back beside him as he spoke, and now slipped herself in under his arm, hugging her boyfriend gratefully, though to the others it was simply a display of affection. Wheeler naturally squeezed her back.

Playing hostess, Nina asked them all to sit down and went to fetch some drinks. Mishka chose an armchair while Linka sat down on the settee with Wheeler, still tucked in his arm.

"Mishka, you should have gotten the drinks, it is not right for Nina to be waiting on us." Linka admonished her big brother.

"Nonsense Linka, this is Nina's home now and besides she enjoys it." He replied

"Da when you are married it will be, but you surely do not expect her to come here and cook and clean for you just because Grandmuska is out?"

Mishka's brow cleared, "Ah I see where you have misunderstood! Nyet of course I would not allow her do anything like that while she was visiting, but she is living here now and..."

"She is? Why? And why did she come to live with her grandparents in the first place, you did not say?"

"Because my parents lost their jobs and we were going to lose our house too." Nina answered returning from the kitchen and putting a tray on the table. "I needed to earn my keep and there is not much a girl can do in the city when she has no qualifications..."

The pretty brunette blushed as she handed out the mugs before sitting in the armchair next to her fiancé. "I got a part-time job as a waitress but we were struggling and my parents were concerned that I might have chosen to.. er.. do something else, because a couple of my friends did... though I would not, in fact I would have starved first. Anyway, they sent me here to get a job in the recycling factory."

_It is such a shame she could not afford to finish her education but... _Linka was frowning, "I do not understand, what was it your parents were afraid you would do?"

Nina's face blushed red and even Mishka looked uncomfortable. Wheeler winced, while he adored his Russian beauty and wouldn't change her for the world, her innocence was something of a hindrance on occasion. "I'll tell you later." He told her, before quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Just as it began to get dark, Linka's grandmother returned. Delighted to see them, she hugged them both and then sat down in the remaining armchair to talk with them, "Linka it has been so long since I have seen you! Wheeler you must bring her back to us more often."

Wheeler gave his girlfriend a hug, "As often as she wants." Earning himself a warm smile from her.

"Ah but now you have a new grand daughter," She teased. "and I am so happy that Mishka and Nina have found each other."

Nodding, her grandmother replied, "Da, Nina is a lovely girl, but that does not mean that I do not miss you Linka. You must tell us all about your adventures saving the world."

Linka tried to dissemble, but her loving companion was more than ready to sing her praises. Blushing, Linka retaliated with a few stories of her own, teasing him affectionately but still making him look good.

Grandmuska and Mishka exchanged glances in amusement, they'd never seen Linka so affectionate. When the wind planeteer rose a few minutes later, insisting that she should help Nina, her grandmother turned to Wheeler. "Thank you Wheeler, I have not seen her this happy since she was a small child."

Looking uncomfortable the planeteer replied, "I'm not sure it has anything to do with me, she's happy to be here…"

Mishka laughed, "Well she does not gaze at me that way my friend."

* * *

Nina was a good cook and Wheeler and Mishka good eaters. "This is great!" Wheeler told the chef, taking his third helping.

"We would never have guessed you liked it Yankee." Linka teased, getting a wink in response.

Nina smiled happily, "I am just glad you like it at all, I was not sure what to cook for an American."

"Anything." Linka answered.

Ignoring her Wheeler said, "I love Russian food, Linka makes it sometimes, she's a great cook too."

The Russian planeteer rolled her eyes but when she looked at him it was with an affection too plain for even him to miss.

The evening went on smoothly until it was time to retire.

"Am I sharing with you or Nina?" Linka asked her grandmother.

Surprised, the older woman said, "But Linka, do you not want to share with Wheeler?"

The planeteers cheeks turned red as she stared at her grandmother in shock, "Grandmuska! How can you even suggest that?!"

The others turned to look as Linka continued, obviously horrified, "Wait… you are not saying that you let Nina and Mishka…"

Extremely uncomfortable now, the planeteers grandmother tried to explain, "Well they are engaged Linka moya, and since she is living here anyway… you know she could not go back to her parents with her grandfather after her grandmother died…"

"That is not the point." Linka said "She could have slept in my room."

Mishka entered the conversation at that point, much to Wheelers dismay, since he knew his love wouldn't take it well. "Linka, I would have thought you would understand. Who are you to judge us, you and Wheeler live together don't you?"

Torn between declaring her innocence and the sudden realisation that she didn't want to deny a relationship between Wheeler and herself because it would mean an end to their pretending, Linka turned and ran for her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You are a very patient man Wheeler." Mishka told him.

Nina moved up beside him, "Hush Mishka, I do not want her to think badly of me, she has always been so correct."

Grandmuska shook her head, "She has always been prudish, I should have thought before I said anything. I will speak to her, she can share with me."

Shaking his head Wheeler replied, "No it's okay, I'll talk to her. She's only upset because you've turned her idea of **you **upside down, she'll be okay though." He'd been careful not to say whether or not they were actually living together, since Linka hadn't denied it.

The fire planeteer walked to the door of Linka's bedroom and went in without knocking, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Linka looked around as Wheeler entered, the expression on her face indicating that she was ready for round two, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed, allowing her grief to show and turned back to continue looking out of the window. "Do not say anything Yankee."

Wheeler had to try not to smile. It wasn't that he didn't take her being upset seriously, but the idea that she was able to let him see her true feelings strongly appealed to him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder briefly before resting his chin over it. Waiting companionably for her to talk.

After a while Linka turned around in his arms and buried her face in his neck. "I am sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologise." He told her, nuzzling her head "And your grandmuska said you can share with her so it's not a problem."

"Nyet!" Linka said quickly looking up. She blushed, "I mean… I trust you… and we are supposed to be a couple."

The fire planeteer couldn't entirely hide the grin that was trying to spread itself across his features, "Are you sure Babe? I don't want you to do anything that'd make you uncomfortable, especially because they think you should…"

Linka looked away, a smile hovering on her lips as well, "Do you not know me well enough by now Yankee, to know that I do not do things because other people want me to." Her heart was beating very fast and she wondered if he could feel it against his chest.

"Okay," Wheeler wasn't hiding his smile any longer. "I'll just go use the bathroom and say goodnight to everyone then?"

Linka nodded, hoping the others would go and get ready for bed so that she didn't have to speak to them until the morning.

Just after Wheeler left there was a knock on the door. Figuring he'd forgotten something she called out. "Come in." And when the door opened, without turning around she added, "You did not have to knock Lyubov, did you forget something?"

"It is me Linka." Her grandmother said in Russian, "Are you still angry with me?"

Turning around quickly and dropping her hair brush on the desk – also speaking in their native language – Linka breathed "No." Before running to embrace the older woman, "I am sorry."

"No. It's me that should be sorry." Her grandmother replied, returning her embrace. "Wheeler said you're okay sharing with him, but if you're not you can come in with me? I am not trying to force you into something you aren't comfortable with."

Linka smiled "It is okay, I am comfortable with him… I am just not entirely comfortable with the idea that my grandmother thinks I should sleep with my boyfriend."

Grandmuska nodded and gave a small chuckle, "Yes, I had forgotten, when you get to a certain age you are supposed to forget what it is like to be in love… but you see I have not forgotten and the way Wheeler looks at you reminds me of your Grandfather… I could never resist him, so I could hardly blame you for giving in to Wheeler."

Linka blushed again in confusion but said, "Well, he has promised to behave himself while we are here…"

"And how long will that last?" chuckled her Grandmother.

"Wheeler would not break a promise to me." The young girl said hotly, they she relaxed and being basically honest she added with a chuckle of her own, "But he will probably find a reason why it is not breaking his promise… he can be very persuasive sometimes."

"He makes you happy?" It was a question but she was sure she already knew the answer.

Linka nodded shyly.

Beaming her grandmother said, "Then that is all that matters. We are here so short a time Linka, enjoy the time you have together." Then she hugged Linka and left for her own bed.

* * *

Wheeler returned a short time later in his boxers and carrying the rest of his clothes. Linka had changed into her pyjamas, long silk-like trousers and a small matching top with short sleeves. She couldn't help but admire her companions toned body, but looked away quickly as she realised what she was doing, and continued to brush out her hair.

The American noticed the look of approval he'd gotten from his beautiful friend, but wisely chose not to say anything. Instead, Wheeler dropped his clothes on a chair by his bag and looked at Linka's single bed. _This is gonna be cosy. _He thought with amusement.

"I am going to the bathroom, I will not be long." Then seeing him still standing there she smiled. "Make yourself comfortable Yankee."

When Linka came back she was shivering slightly. "I think I have acclimatised to Hope Island, I am freezing." Then the reality of seeing him in her bed hit her and she stopped dead, staring at him.

"What's wrong Babe?" Wheeler asked, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing." She didn't move.

Sighing Wheeler got out of the bed and moved to pull her into his arms, "If you're really not comfortable…"

"Nyet, I just…" She leant into him, for warmth as much as comfort. "I have never shared a bed with anyone… at least not since I was a small child that had had a nightmare, but that does not count."

"It's the same as doing this, only on a different axis." He pointed out, hugging her to make a point.

Linka giggled, "Okay."

The American waited until she got into bed and then turned the light out before moving to join her. Laying beside her and pulling the covers up around them, Wheeler offered her his arm to lie on and then pulled her close. "Warmer?"

"Much." Linka replied, snuggling into him. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." Wheeler replied. "Hey, how about a good night kiss for your boyfriend?"

Linka smiled against his chest. "You are not my boyfriend yet Yankee."

"Oh? What are you doing in bed with me then?" He teased.

Linka chuckled, "Practicing."

"What for?" He asked hopefully.

She raised her head slightly to press a kiss to his neck. "Go to sleep Lyubov moya."

Wheeler kissed the top of her head in return and then rested his own against it. "Good night my love."

They drifted into a peaceful sleep, still smiling.


	6. The Expectations of Others

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, I'm sorry I kept you all waiting but I'm back on track now.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Expectations of Others**

The words 'My Love' echoed through Linka's dreams. They were the last thing she heard before she went to sleep and the first thing she thought of when she awoke. _Did he mean it? Or was he just repeating me? Nyet, I was speaking Russian he could not know what I said... But then what made him say it? Did he mean it?_

Sighing as her thoughts came full circle, the young girl slowly became aware of a few other things...

Firstly, instead of staying on his back, Wheeler had turned towards her in his sleep, entwining their legs and thereby locking them even closer together. _Bozhe'moy, we could not get any closer! Not wearing clothes anyway! _She made herself blush.

Secondly, one of his hands had slipped up inside her short top, to nestle in the small of her back, where his thumb was rubbing her gently and sending chills up her spine._ It is my own fault, I should have worn something longer. _Even as she thought it though, she realised that she had no intention of changing it.

Thirdly, and most embarrassingly, her own hand had slipped down to his backside, where it was holding him comfortably against her.

She quickly moved her hand up to his back instead, but otherwise made no move to disentangle herself.

"You didn't have to let go Babe." Wheeler said startling his fair companion.

Her cheeks burning red, Linka replied "I am sorry Wheeler, I must have done that in my sleep. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. You don't have to apologize either, I liked it." He gave her a squeeze.

"I bet!" Linka chuckled and he laughed back, pleased that she wasn't pulling away again.

They stayed there for a while, enjoying the closeness and listening to the others moving around the house. Eventually Linka asked, "What time is it?"

Wheeler raised his head to look over her at the clock. "Almost Seven."

"We should get up." Linka told him, making no effort to do so.

"Yeah." He agreed also not moving.

Linka giggled. "You will have to let go first."

"Oh well in that case I guess we'll just stay here." The American tightened his grip on her.

"Wheeler." She said firmly, then shrieked "Wheeler!" as he started to tickle her.

Laughing, the Russian began to retaliate, just as Nina entered the room. "Oh! I am sorry I thought... It is late I thought you had overslept..."

"**I** overslept." Linka said disentangling herself "This is early for Wheeler." The Russian planeteers cheeks were glowing but she wasn't as embarrassed as she'd have thought she'd be. Walking around the bed she said, "I will use the bathroom first Yankee, then you can stay in bed a bit longer."

Wheeler turned his head to look at Nina, "She's only saying that 'cos you're here, she normally makes me get up."

"You can go first if you want to." Linka told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"No no," He settled back resting his head on his arms behind his head. "I'm good."

Linka rolled her eyes, picked up her washing things and followed Nina out of the door, closing it behind her.

"I am sorry if I have caused trouble…" Nina said hesitantly. "I did not mean to interrupt."

The planeteer laughed, "You did not cause trouble Nina… and you were not interrupting anything, we were just erm… playing around."

Nina smiled but shook her head and said, "You seemed annoyed with him, and he…"

"He what?" Linka asked confused then as Nina hesitated again, "I am not angry with him Nina, Wheeler knew that."

"But he said you make him get up early and last night… you did not want to sleep with him." Nina blushed.

Linka held her breath as she waited for her friend to finish, _She has worked out that we are not really a couple. What am I going to tell her?_

Nina continued, "Please do not be annoyed with me Linka, but it seems to me that if you want to stay with Wheeler, you need to do more to please him. A man likes to feel valued, and looked after and…"

The planeteer stared at her friend in amazement. "I thought you were just acting like that because you are love sick! You mean you are doing it on purpose?"

"Linka it is our job to provide a welcoming home for the man of the house and… it is not funny!" Nina protested, seeing her friends helpless laughter.

Composing herself the planeteer said, "I am sorry Nina, but even if I wanted to act like that, it would not be practical on Hope Island."

"Then how do you show Wheeler that you love him?" The young girl asked. "I mean you smile at him and let him put his arm around you, but there is always a distance… you are more like friends than lovers." Then realising she'd said too much, "Oh Linka I am sorry, it is none of my business."

The laughter had faded from Linka's face and her look had turned solemn. "It is fine Nina. I… I do not think I could ever be the way you are with Mishka anyway… it works for you though so that is fine. I am going to use the bathroom now." She moved away and then thought of something else. "Where are Grandmuska and Mishka?"

Nina was still embarrassed but answered her friend, "Mishka is getting dressed and Grandmuska waits to get up until we go to work, she says she likes the peace and quiet."

Her old friends words played on Linka's mind all the time she was getting washed, and she couldn't help but be glad that Nina and Mishka left for work before she finished. Re-entering her room, she found that Wheeler had brought one of his books with him and was reading it.

"All done Babe?" he asked putting the novel on the bedside table, then picking up on her mood. "Uh oh, what did she say?" He sat up and held his arms out for her.

Smiling at how easily Wheeler could read her, she obediently sat down next to him, letting him pull her close. "I guess we are not a convincing couple… Nina said we were more like friends." Linka snuggled against him. "I have never been a girlfriend though so I do not know how to act, if I try to copy Nina I think it would be worse."

"What?" He said in mock horror, "You're not going to cook and clean for me and do everything I tell you to, not to mention gaze up into my eyes and tell me that everything I say and do is perfect?" He shuddered. "She's a lovely girl and they seem happy but… let's just say I prefer you just the way you are."

Linka chuckled, very relieved that he didn't agree with her brother and his fiancée. "But I **do** cook for you and I am always cleaning up after you." She teased, and then growing serious again. "That is not all she meant, she does not think I am affectionate enough."

Wheeler sighed. "Babe, it's up to us what we do and don't do."

"Da but we are supposed to be convincing." Linka said sitting up to look at him.

"Well maybe I don't want to be convincing!" Her eyes opened wide at his sudden anger but he continued, "Maybe I just want to be normal. A normal couple, doing normal things together. Why can't we just be ourselves? Why should we be what they expect us to be? If we start off like that we wont know what's real and we're gonna end up doing it for the rest of our lives just to convince **each other**, and that's ridiculous."

Linka sat there speechless but Wheelers anger was over as quickly as it came and he continued sadly. "But that doesn't matter 'cos I came here to convince your friends that we're a couple, and not to actually **be** a couple." He sighed. "So what do you want me to do to be more convincing?"

A smile hovered on the wind planeteers lips. Speaking softly, she said, "Just be yourself Yankee, you are very convincing all on your own." She stood but leant back down to stroke his hair and tenderly press a kiss to his forehead. "Go and get washed and I will make you breakfast."

As the lovely girl moved away, Wheeler spoke again, his voice was low and serious. "Careful Babe, you might just convince **me** like that."

Linka stood awkwardly at the side of the bed feeling very out of her depth. "I am not pretending Wheeler, I would not have told you that I would consider being with you if I did not want… but I…"

"I know, I know." Wheeler said, quickly standing up and taking her back in his arms. "You need time, and I promised to behave myself, I'm sorry."

She gave him a dazzling smile, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you were right… we should be ourselves because if we have to act differently to be a couple it would never work anyway."

"You see, I **am** always right." Wheeler teased, resting his forehead against hers.

"I would not go that far Yankee." She told him, but she was gazing up into his eyes all the same.

The door opened and Grandmuska entered, "Oh I am sorry! I just wanted to know if you are done in the bathroom… I did not mean to interrupt."

"That's okay." Wheeler told her, only half joking. "It's really beginning to feel just like home."

Linka burst out laughing and hugged her 'boyfriend'. "Wheeler was just about to go in there, Grandmuska, but he will not mind waiting."

"Oh no dear, it is quite alright, I will have my breakfast first." Her grandmother assured her.

"I'll be quick." Wheeler promised, planting a kiss on Linka's head and grabbing his things before running to the bathroom.

* * *

"What are your plans for the day?" Linka's grandmother asked as they sat around the breakfast table.

Linka shrugged, "We are meeting Ilyanna and Ivan for lunch but other than that we have no plans. Is there anything we could do for you?"

The old woman shook her head, "Nyet, although you could pick up some groceries for me on your way back from lunch. You should show Wheeler around, I am sure he did not get to see very much the last time he was here."

"Would you like that?" Linka asked a little shyly.

He nodded, "Sure I would Babe, I'd love to see where you grew up."

After breakfast they put on their coats and scarves and prepared to leave.

"Bozhe'moy Yankee." Linka said in dismay, "Do up your coat, you will freeze!" Instead of waiting for him to comply however, she wrapped his dangling scarf around his neck and began doing up the toggles on his jacket.

For his part, Wheeler tucked his arms around her waist and stood there patiently with a big grin on his face.

Seeing her companions glee, the Russian smiled and said, "You are easily pleased Wheeler." Then leaning forward against him added, "And I always thought you wanted me to **un**-dress you!"

"Hey, I'll take what I can get." He grinned down at her.

Linka raised an eyebrow as she finished what she was doing, "That is really quite pathetic you know."

Smiling ruefully he agreed, "See what you do to me?"

"Poor Yankee." The Wind planeteer slipped her arm in his and held it gently. "Come on."

Putting a hand over hers to hold it in place, "Where are we going first?"

Linka frowned. "I do not know. I have been trying to think but it is a mining town, there are no landmarks. There is really nothing special to show you and it will not take that long. You have already seen the mine and the recycling centre…"

"You're wrong." He told her gently. "There is something really special about this town, it's where **you** came from. I don't want to see landmarks, I want to see where you grew up and hear about your life here. I can't be a part of your past, but you could share it with me if you want to? It bothers me a little that there's something about you I don't know, I guess that's pathetic too."

There was an inscrutable look in his companions eyes that made the American uneasy, but when she spoke it was only to offer comfort. "Nyet, pathetic is not the word I would use, there are things about your past I worry about too."

"You shouldn't." He told her at once. "There's really nothing important in my past… you know about my old man… but if you want to know something you just have to ask?"

Linka smiled. "Perhaps we could visit your home sometime and you could give me the Wheeler tour too?"

"Sure thing Babe." The fire planeteer grinned, feeling a little better.

The blond was thoughtful for a moment and then directed their steps towards a clump of trees. "There is a lot about me you do not know I think, not just my childhood."

"Don't be so sure." He waggled his eyebrows at her, making the young girl laugh.

"We shall see Yankee." Then as they reached the trees. "This is not very big but as I child I thought of it as a great forest. I would come here and have magical adventures like the heroines in my books." She laughed self-consciously. "Then as I got older it was the place I came to for peace and quiet, to think and listen, and watch for the birds."

"It's lovely." He told her sincerely.

She shook her head, saying hesitantly, "It is nothing compared to the beautiful places we've seen as Planeteers."

Wheeler looked around her woody haven and said, "You don't have to say that and you shouldn't guess at what I see. I understand better than you think I do, just because we have such different backgrounds doesn't mean **we're** so different. It's lovely here, and it's special because it's a part of you… it's home."

Linka nodded, relieved that she did not have to explain it to him. "Thank you for understanding."

They left the wood, visibly more relaxed, and headed back towards the small town. Linka pointed out her church, where she had gone to school and various places she had played, telling her fond companion stories that she thought would amuse him as they went. Initially the beautiful girl had worried that he would get bored, but he seemed fascinated by even the smallest example of her culture.

"That is about it." She said at last, they had reached her wood once more. "We still have time before lunch, is there anything else you would like to see?"

He shrugged. "Don't ask me Babe, it's your town."

"That is it then." She told him. "Is there anything else I can tell you to fill in the gap before you knew me?"

"Well you've told me all about your childhood, what about later?" Seeing her blank expression, Wheeler looked away, trying to sound offhand. "Like, what about dating? First boyfriend… first kiss?" Truth be told he didn't really want to know, but at the same time he didn't want to not know either.

After a minute or so, she still hadn't answered so he tried to lighten the mood. "I mean if I'm liable to run into a string of broken hearted ex's it might be nice to warn me."

"You wont." She said in a small voice. "But I already told you about Ilyanna's brother."

"Yeah but you said you never liked him…" Wheeler wondered if she was going to tell him to mind his own business, but at last she found her voice.

"I did not like him, and there was nothing between us." Suddenly looking up at him, clearly distressed she said. "I should have told you before, you will find out anyway!"

A hundred scenarios flashed through Wheeler's mind at that moment, each more terrible than the last, but none of them came close to the truth.

"When I was fourteen I went on my first real date. His name was Pavel and we went to a party together." She looked anxious and Wheeler automatically took her in his arms, holding her lightly and nodded for her to continue. "You have to understand that I had not paid any attention to boys until that point, I was far more interested in my school work and my birds…" she looked down. "My friends said that I had gone in on myself after Papa died, but I do not think it was that, it is just the way I am."

The young girl sighed. "My friends were trying to help, they realised I liked Pavel and convinced me to say yes to him when he asked me to the party."

"So how'd it go?" Wheeler prompted when she paused.

"It was okay. I liked the music but he would not dance, he wanted to talk… mainly about himself." Her friend chuckled and she smiled up at him. "We had nothing in common and the truth is ,he bored me. But it was okay, and then he insisted on walking me home."

"What did he do?" Wheeler tried to keep his voice neutral but there was an underlying menace that, knowing him as well as she did, Linka couldn't miss.

Shaking her head, she said, "That is just it, it wasn't what he did so much as the way I reacted… he tried to kiss me goodnight and I… slapped him."

The fire planeteer burst out laughing, "Lin! You really had me worried for a while there."

She smiled at him but became upset again as she said, "He was insulted, he told everyone that there was something wrong with me. I could not deny my actions and it just made it worse."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her closer. "I wasn't making fun of you."

Linka shook her head, "I know, I do not mind you laughing. It would have been so much better if my friends had laughed but… everyone else teased me and I could ignore that but my friends… they tried to be sympathetic. They believed him and tried to be nice about it!" her eyes filled with tears. "They never gave me a chance to tell my side, so if I had said anything, it would have looked like I was making too much of a fuss!"

Wheeler reached up to brush a stray hair out of her face. "So what **was** your side? Why did you slap him?"

"He had bored me stupid all night." Her tears disappeared as she became indignant. "Why should I kiss someone I do not like just because it is what everyone does? I told him no, but he considered it his right and tried anyway. He said it was only a kiss and he was not trying to do anything else, and I knew that but it was not the point."

"Linka." Wheeler said in tone she'd never heard him use before. It seemed to make it impossible for her to look away, or disbelieve him. "There is absolutely **nothing**, no matter how trivial, that anyone has a right to do if you don't want them to." Then he looked a little guilty. "I know I've gotten a little carried away before now…"

"**Nyet!**" Linka said firmly. "Do not you dare to compare yourself with him, you would never act that way!" then she blushed. "Your problem is not that you do not stop when I tell you to, but that you somehow make me forget to tell you to stop before you get carried away."

"I think that almost made sense." He teased, clearly pleased.

She looked up at Wheeler shyly for a moment, and then put her arms around his neck to hug him close. "Spasiba."


	7. The Happy Couple

**Chapter 7 - The Happy Couple**

"Hey Babe?" Wheeler said as they entered the town square. "Is there anywhere around here I can change up some money?"

"You mean the Bank?" She teased sarcastically.

"If they change foreign currency yeah." He replied without rancour and stuck a finger in her side, right where she was most ticklish, making her wriggle. "And don't get all clever with me because they don't all do it without notice."

Linka giggled and caught his hand. "Da I know, but I am pretty sure they will accept American dollars."

The young Russian seemed to know everyone they met in town and had to introduce her friend several times.

"You know something?" Wheeler said when they exited the bank. "I could get used to this."

"What?" She asked confused. "Having a personal translator?"

"Nah," he leant down to her ear and lowered his voice, "Having you keep introducing me as your boyfriend. I think you're getting used to it too, you didn't even blush the last time."

Linka laughed, "Da maybe I am getting used to saying it." Then changing topics abruptly, she asked curiously. "Where do you get so much money from?"

Surprised Wheeler said, "You've seen me doing stuff for my uncles website right?"

She nodded, "Da, but I did not realise that he paid you?"

"Yeah. I told him he didn't have to, I mean he's family, but he said it was a business expense and it pays for itself and besides he'd rather pay me because he knows he can trust me." He shrugged.

"That is nice... Perhaps I should do something like that, I am good with computers and if I could do it from home..." she said thoughtfully.

Wheeler shrugged. "You're brilliant with computers Babe, but you know if there's anything you want, you only have to ask…?"

"And I hope **you** know that I would not ask!" Linka retorted, full of pride, then seeing his pained expression, "Wheeler you must know I could not ask you such a thing."

"So are you saying that I can't buy you presents, even as your boyfriend?" the fire planeteer asked looking sad.

Linka blushed, "Nyet," she said slowly, "If my boyfriend wanted to buy me a present, that would be okay... as long as it was not over the top. But there is a big difference between that and my **asking** you to spend your money on me."

Wheeler grinned. "I **like** spending money on you Babe, but if it makes you uncomfortable right now, I'll just save it until I can spoil you properly."

Linka laughed and squeezed the arm she was once again holding, "You are incorrigible my sweet imperialist dog!"

They had reached the towns small restaurant by this point and stopped outside to wait for the wind planeteers friends.

Wheeler turned to face his companion and pulled her towards him, resting his arms around her waist and his forehead against hers. "Hey I was willing to share my wealth with you, that's as communist as it gets."

Linka chuckled, making herself comfortable against him. "Not exactly."

"Well at least let me pay for you today? I don't want your friends to get the wrong idea." Wheeler asked awkwardly.

"I thought you said we should not worry about what other people think?" his lovely friend retorted.

The American looked uncomfortable, knowing how she felt about equality. "Well it's what **I** think too. You might not really need me to look after you, but I **want** to, couldn't you let me just this once?"

Linka looked troubled but seemed to come to a decision. "Wheeler I... You know that this is just male pride but…" She blushed, "But while you are right and I do not need to be looked after, I kind of like the way it feels."

"Yeah?" He was grinning.

The Russian smiled back and copying him, teased, "Yeah." Then added "So you can pay today and to return the favour, when we get home, I will make dinner for you."

Wheeler chuckled, "You do that all the time, I must owe you a hundred dinners."

"That is for everyone, I meant… I meant I will cook a dinner for you… just for you." Her cheeks glowed red but the way he was looking at her gave her the courage to continue. "I am sure Gi will not mind taking the others away for the evening she er, has been trying to help."

"Matchmaking?" he grinned. "Remind me to thank her, and that dinner sounds great."

They stood there looking into each others eyes, oblivious to the world around them.

"I hope we still look at each other that way when we have been together for as long as you two have!" Ilyanna's voice broke through the couples bubble.

Linka pulled away immediately but didn't object when Wheeler left one of his arms about her. Smiling at her friends she said, "Ilyanna, Ivan… this is Wheeler, my boyfriend… and we have not been together **that** long."

They greeted each other - the men shaking hands and the women hugging - before entering the restaurant and finding a quiet table for four in one corner.

"Shall we order?" Ilyanna suggested, "Then we can talk in peace."

The others agreed and Linka turned to her 'boyfriend' to ask, "Would you like me to read out the menu for you?"

"Nah," the red head replied, "You know what I like, just order for me."

Linka knew it was because he didn't want to appear ignorant of her local cuisine in front of her friends, but to Ivan and Ilyanna it seemed overly cute and they exchanged glances.

The planeteers old friend had already expressed the opinion to her fiancé that Linka was probably only pretending to have a boyfriend because of what she'd put on the invite. _I should not have said anything._ She had told him, _I meant it well but I think today will be painful._

"So Wheeler," Ivan said in a friendly manner. "I know you are a planeteer but Linka has not told us anything else about you?"

The American laughed and leant back in his chair, putting one arm over the back of Linka's. "I'm not sure there's much more to tell. I'm from Brooklyn in the States, and I'm like the total opposite of Lin."

"And not normally so modest." Linka said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Wheeler laughed. "Ah well, being an irresistible hero comes under being a planeteer Babe, so it goes without saying." He winked at Linka making her roll her eyes, but she joined in as the others laughed. "She hasn't told me that much about you two either, except that Ilyanna's her best friend. So what do you guys do?"

"I am a teacher." Ilyanna announced. "And Ivan has a beautiful farm just outside the next town."

Ivan nodded, "Ilyanna is wonderful with children, they adore her."

The couple gazed at each other for a moment causing Wheeler to say. "Yep, they're in love." Making everyone laugh again.

Ilyanna blushed but recovered quickly. "So how long **have** you two been together and why did you never tell me?"

Now it was the wind planeteers turn to go red. "Just over two years and, I am not good at making announcements. I guess I was worried that something would go wrong and then I would have to tell everyone that we were not together anymore."

Wheeler was surprised to hear her say that, and his heart quickened as he wondered. _Does that mean she intends to be with me after this? Or just that she'll never tell her friends and family that we're not together_.

More than anything, he wanted to be alone with her to demand the answers to his questions, but the waiter arrived with their drinks just then and by the time he left, the conversation had turned to other topics.

* * *

About half way through the meal, Linka excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ilyanna went with her, leaving the boys deep in discussion of their favourite basketball teams.

While they were washing their hands, Ilyanna turned to her friend and said in her native tongue, "Linka, please don't be mad at me but, no-one is going to believe that Wheeler is your boyfriend."

Linka, who until that moment had forgotten that he wasn't, was immediately defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Linka! He's… he's just not your type okay, and the way you two act, you're overdoing it so much it's so obvious that you're putting it on." The planeteers friend sounded sympathetic. "I'm not trying to be unkind, honestly I'm just warning you and I'm really sorry because I know it's my fault for saying something in the first place."

The lovely blond girl controlled her temper as well as she could. "I am getting tired of people making assumptions about me. How would you know what my type is?"

Ilyanna crossed her arms in front of her and regarded her old school friend with an unimpressed expression. "I can't see you seriously picking the same type of guy twice and he's like Pavel, nice to look at but not a serious thought in his head."

"That is not true!" Linka said, her voice rising. "And he is nothing like Pavel, in fact he is everything Pavel appears to be and is not. Kind, caring, strong and the best of friends."

"Friends?" Linka's dark haired friend said sardonically, raising her eyebrow.

The planeteer gazed at Ilyanna defiantly, "Da, why not? Are you and Ivan not friends?"

"Of course we are, but that's not how I'd **describe** him." Ilyanna replied.

"How should I describe him then? How would you describe someone who has saved your life more times than you can count? Who has put up with your tempers and shouted back when you needed to fight? And sat up with you all night when you are sick and grieving? And listened to you complain about the same thing a countless number of times with nothing but understanding?" Linka was breathless as she continued, tears springing to her eyes. "I am sorry if we do not fit everyone's notion of what a couple should be but we haven't had time to date, in fact we have had very little time to ourselves but that does not mean we do not love each other, in fact we have a better understanding than most people as to just what it would be like if we lost each other!"

Ilyanna looked shocked, which as far as Linka was concerned was a good thing, since she had shocked herself as well. Her old friend had forced her to say some things she hadn't even admitted to herself before that moment and the silence that hung between them seemed to stretch on forever.

"I am sorry Linka." Ilyanna said at last. "I had no idea… I forgot that the two of you only have each other to rely on."

The planeteer blushed, "There are the other planeteers…"

"Da, but you and he must have something special for you to depend on him that way. You never confided in Nina and I, I guess we couldn't imagine you being that way with anyone, least of all a man." Ilyanna laughed awkwardly.

Linka gave her friend a rueful smile. "Neither could I, he just seems to make it okay."

"I hope it's like that for Ivan and I." Her friend said shyly. "We dream of happily ever after but, leaving home and moving in with someone, no matter how much you love him, it is such a big step…"

Realising her friend was actually asking for re-assurance, she stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Of course it will be like that for you, you have been in love with him for as long as I can remember." She pulled away to look at her friend. "But do not worry if it takes a while for you to get used to it. Wheeler and I spent so much time arguing at first, living in such close proximity we had to work out how to get past each others bad points."

She laughed, knowing how it would sound to Gi if she could hear her. "We are still doing that, but then we had many more differences to overcome than you and Ivan because our backgrounds and ways of thinking are so different."

Ilyanna smiled and nodded, "You've changed Linka, but I like you better this way."

"I grew up." She shrugged. "I do not think I am different, just more myself than I ever had the courage to be before."

The dark haired Russian nodded again, taking her friends hand. "Come on, the boys will be wondering where we've got to."

When they reached their table, Ivan looked up nervously making Wheeler laugh.

"What have you been saying?" Linka accused as she sat down, getting a fake innocent look from her partner.

Ivan laughed, "I wondered at the time you were taking and Wheeler said you were probably talking."

"About us." Wheeler said taking a mouthful of his drink.

Seeing her other two friends take a drink at the same time, Linka's newly discovered self, found that it had a sense of humour. "Da, Ilyanna wanted to know what you are like in bed." She announced, her face totally serious until all of her friends started to choke.

"Linka!" Ilyanna gasped, "I did not ask any such thing!"

Wheeler laughed, "I guess you've been hanging around me too long Babe, my sense of humour has rubbed off on you!"

Linka shook her head and smiled at him affectionately, "We have always had the same sense of humour Yankee, I was just not always comfortable enough to show it."

She leant forward to kiss him on the cheek, and as she pulled away he gently stroked her hair out of her face, gazing back at her with equal affection.

"I guess we are not the only one's who are in love." Ivan said, getting his own back and making the two planeteers separate quickly, though neither denied it.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly, the four friends exchanging stories about their lives, though Ilyanna exclaimed to Linka at one point. "Are you two just being polite? How can you be interested in our lives when yours are so exciting?"

It was Wheeler who answered. "Are you kidding? There are days when we'd love to have what you have, to just be normal and not have to worry about some freak trying to destroy the world. I'd love to be married and have kids, but I don't know if that will even be possible the way things are."

He glanced at Linka and saw a strange expression in her eyes but Ilyanna spoke again and the moment passed.

* * *

Wheeler was quiet and thoughtful as they collected Grandmuskas groceries, despite Linka's animated flow of chatter. The beautiful Russian seemed to have completely forgotten they were only pretending to be a couple. _She's happy, and more relaxed than I've ever seen her before. Is it part of us being together or is she always like this when she's here? _

The American wished he had the courage to ask her his questions, but he was too afraid of spoiling it, instead he determined to enjoy being with her for as long as he could.

Once they were on their way back to the house, Linka again linked arms with him. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Wheeler said emerging from his reverie.

"You are miles away." She told her friend, smiling up at him.

"Sorry." The American replied, grinning. "I wasn't miles away though, I was thinking about you."

"Did I have any clothes on?" she asked impishly.

Wheeler grinned, "Just what were you and Ilyanna discussing Babe?"

Linka laughed and shrugged, not ready to tell him everything yet. "Are you looking forward to Ivan's bachelor party?"

The red-head was still grinning down at her but he let it go. "Yeah, it was nice of him to ask me huh? Though he was probably just being polite."

"Nyet, they both liked you. Ilyanna wants us to visit them later in the year." Linka told him. "I said we would but we can always say we are too busy later, if you do not want to?"

_We're making plans? _Wheeler's heart thudded in his chest. "You mean as a couple?" he asked tentatively.

"Da, we can hardly tell them we're not a couple now. Besides I thought today was fun..." She looked up at him as his discomfort sank into her awareness, and then looked away dropping his arm. "I am sorry, I have no right to make arrangements for you."

"Hey," Wheeler was carrying the shopping in one hand, but he slipped his other arm around her waist, pulling the wind planeteer back to face him. "You can make any plans for me you want to, the more the better. I was just surprised that's all."

Linka searched his face, trying to decide whether he meant it or if he was just being kind. His gaze was sincere and his eyes held the look he always gave her when it was just the two of them, a look she was only just beginning to understand.

The Russian relaxed again and smiled. "Okay."

As they continued on their journey she told him about Ilyanna and Ivan as children, making him laugh.

Wheeler chatted freely with her, making jokes and teasing her as he always did. He still wasn't sure what she had in mind for them, but at that moment he was too happy just knowing he was a part of her plans, to worry what that part was.


	8. The Parties

**Chapter 8 – The Parties**

After dinner the boys got ready for their evening out, figuring they'd get out of the girls way, and then sat down in front of the television to wait, as they were all walking into town together.

Fortunately, since Ivan lived too far away for most of his school friends to walk there, one of them had volunteered his house for the party. As best man, Mishka had wanted to hold the celebration at his house, but Grandmuska had refused, as she was planning an early night.

When Linka emerged from the bedroom, Wheeler stared. "Wow!"

Since she was only wearing a simple short black shirt and form-fitting blouse, her brother commented that she obviously didn't dress up often enough if it got that reaction, but Linka had arranged her long hair down around her shoulders and changed her make-up and the whole effect was breathtaking, at least to Wheeler.

Nina too looked very beautiful with her hair pinned up one side to fall in waves over the other. She was wearing a green dress that gathered beneath her bust and then fell to her knees. "We are lucky men." Mishka commented to the American, who was still staring at the beautiful blond.

They said goodnight to their grandmother and made sure she had their friends phone numbers in case there was an emergency. After she reminded them that she wasn't an invalid, she told them to have a good time and sent them on their way.

The two couples walked into town, the partners holding each others hands. When they reached Ilyanna's house, Mishka made a big show of kissing Nina goodbye, making Linka roll her eyes. Her American laughed and pulled her close to give her a hug and what he'd intended to be a brief kiss on her cheek. It was still brief as the young girl pulled away almost immediately, but she had turned her head at the last moment, deliberately catching his lips with own, and leaving him with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on Wheeler." Mishka said after they watched the girls go inside, pulling him firmly onwards. They travelled only a short distance to another house, with loud music spilling out so that Wheeler was sure he would have been able to find it on his own.

Ivan welcomed them inside and introduced the American to half a dozen people whose names he would never remember, however, one person stood out. Sergey, Ilyanna's brother, was talking very loudly to anyone who would listen, telling what he considered humorous stories about his sister and her fiancé.

"Excuse me, Wheeler was it?" A friendly voice interrupted his thoughts. "I am Gregory. I do not think I quite understood who you are."

"Oh, I'm Mishka's sisters boyfriend." Wheeler explained.

"You are **Linka's** boyfriend?" Another voice said, full of scepticism. "I find that hard to believe!"

Sergey agreed "She is obviously trying to make me jealous." he announced.

"Ignore them." Ivan told him as they continued their discussion in Russian, then raising his voice "And speak English, Wheeler doesn't speak Russian."

"We were just saying that you are not the little ice princesses type." One of Ivans friends explained.

"Ha! No-one is her type." Another said with a shiver.

Irritated, Wheeler said. "I don't think you know Lin very well."

"Do not mind them Wheeler." Mishka said, returning to the room and offering the planeteer a coke. "Linka has a reputation around here for being cold. Before she met you, she took no interest in boys you see."

"Except for me." Sergey put in, making several people roll their eyes.

Another man, whose name Wheeler couldn't remember, said. "She was terrified of you Sergey, she avoided you like the plague!"

"Da," Mishka agreed. "I remember having to tell you to leave her alone on several occasions."

Gregory nodded. "It was Pavel she liked, until he tried to kiss her."

"Does she let you kiss her Wheeler?" The first person asked curiously. "Or is she still off limits?"

Since the planeteer could still feel the touch of her lips from their parting he didn't hesitate to say. "We have a perfectly normal relationship thanks. You shouldn't assume that just because she wasn't interested in **you,** that there's something wrong with her."

Seeing that he was becoming annoyed Mishka suggested they got another drink and dragged him outside. "Wheeler my friend, I do not doubt my sisters affection for you, but they have known her all her life."

"They don't know her at all! She's shy but she's anything but cold!" Wheeler told him.

"I am relieved to hear you say that." the planeteers brother said.

"Not you too!" the American groaned.

Mishka put a hand on his shoulder. "You must understand Wheeler, I have never paid any attention to the things they said about her. I always assumed that she was simply too young to think of such things and I was glad of it!" He shook his head. "But after her reaction to the sleeping arrangements..."

"It's just the way she thinks." Wheeler said with a chuckle. "Grandmuska should be shocked by the idea of an unmarried girl sleeping with her boyfriend. You should be outraged at the thought of anyone sleeping with your sister, and no one else should dare speak of it."

Mishka laughed. "Well if that is all that was bothering her I am glad, and so will Nina be."

They returned to the party and all went well for a while. Wheeler wasn't entirely comfortable with the amount everyone was drinking, but they didn't seem to notice and he was relieved to find out that they only intended to sit around laughing and joking. The last bachelor party he'd been at had involved a stripper and some rather unsavoury games with some girls they picked up, neither of which he felt would have been acceptable to Linka.

"So Wheeler," Sergey said, having had far too much alcohol already. "You have warmed up my little frost queen?"

"If you mean Linka, she's not your anything!" Wheeler said sharply.

Sergey smirked, his voice drawling a little. "We'll see. She was always a bit too timid, but now I think she'll be glad to see me. Tell me, when you and she...."

"I refuse to discuss her with you!" Wheeler interrupted, very close to hitting him. "Just take a friendly warning and stay away from her.

Sergey held up his hands in mock surrender and Wheeler had the feeling he hadn't seen the last of him. _I'm not gonna let her out of my sight at this wedding! _Wheeler promised himself.

Ivan came over to Wheeler at that point with a glass of what looked like coke, but was mostly vodka. "Here my friend, you look like you need this."

"Thanks." The American said, drinking it down and assuming it was some local brand of cola, "Hey that's pretty good, I might get another one."

"I will get it for you." Ivan replied, "You are a guest after all."

* * *

Ilyanna greeted Linka and Nina at the door and ushered them in. The party consisted of close friends and it was some time before Linka was done hearing their news and telling them what it was like to be a planeteer. They were all excited to hear of her travels – only a couple of them having been to university, or travelled in any way – but eventually the discussion came around to her love life.

"So Linka, Ilyanna tells us you have a new man in your life?" The asker meant it to sound politely curious but only achieved sarcastic disbelief.

Linka nodded, determined not to be bothered by whether or not they believed her. "Wheeler is the American planeteer. I'm told it is an unlikely match," She said, casting glances at Ilyanna and Nina, "But we are more alike than we appear."

"What is he like then?" Tanya asked.

Ilyanna answered before the planeteer had a chance to. "Athletic and very cute!"

Linka blushed. "He likes to be popular so he plays on that, but he is really very caring and thoughtful."

"He is exactly how you would imagine an American boy to be." Nina put in. "He fits the stereotype exactly until you start to get to know him, then you realise that Linka is right and there is no great difference between us."

"Da," the wind planeteer agreed. She felt more comfortable now. "When we first met we had many arguments because of the way we approach things, only to find out that at the bottom of it, we had agreed with each other all along."

Ilyanna and Nina went to fetch drinks for everyone while the others continued to ply Linka with questions. It wouldn't be true to say that they all completely believed the young girls assertions but they were nonetheless intrigued to meet the man she had brought home with her.

"Do you believe they are really together?" Nina asked her friend once they were alone in the kitchen.

Ilyanna nodded thoughtfully. "I did not at first but... Da I am sure they are in love with each other." She tilted her head in enquiry. "You are not?"

"I do not know, Mishka seems to think so and I believe Wheeler adores her, but Linka still seems so... cold." She shrugged.

Ilyanna nodded, "I think she has just learned to be that way, but there were moments that made me think Wheeler sees a very different side to her, when she relaxes she is the girl I remember from our childhood."

Nina smiled, "She **is** more relaxed around Wheeler."

Ilyanna nodded and the two girls took the drinks back into the other room, only pausing to turn the music up.

The girls cheered at the sight of the drinks and demanded that the bride-to-be open the presents they had brought her – most of which were embarrassing in some way— the real wedding presents not being given out until the actual day.

Linka took a drink politely but once things were underway, took the opportunity to ask Nina if it contained alcohol.

"Da," her future sister informed her. "Of course."

Linka looked uncomfortable. "Excuse me a moment."

Nina followed her to the kitchen, to see the planeteer pour out another, non-alcoholic beverage, leaving the first on the side for someone else.

"Linka..." Nina hesitated and then whispered. "Are you pregnant?"

The lovely blond stared at her for a moment and then started laughing. "Nyet, I just do not drink."

Surprised Nina asked. "Why not? I mean I'm not going to get drunk, but there's no harm in having one or two."

Linka shook her head. "Wheeler doesn't like it."

"It is good that you listen to his wishes but surely he would not mind you having one to celebrate?" The other girl asked.

The planeteers eyes flashed with anger, "I do not need his permission for anything and he knows better than to give it." Then she blushed and calmed herself as she saw her friends alarm. "I am sorry Nina I did not mean to snap, I meant to say that Wheeler does not like alcohol."

Linka didn't want to have to explain about Wheeler's father, it was a touchy subject for the American, not to mention a private one.

"And that means that you can't drink?" Nina persisted.

The wind planeteer blushed, this was her secret though, "Well nyet, but I figured that when you want someone to kiss you, it is not a good idea to smell of something that makes them want to heave."

Nina looked at her for a moment and then started laughing "Point taken, though it doesn't all smell..." Seeing Linka's look she held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." then hearing hysterical laughter from the other room, "Come on, lets see what we're missing!"

* * *

Nina and Linka arrived home before the boys and made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. They were both in good spirits, though perfectly sober, and had regained some of the comfort of their old friendship. Less than half an hour later there was a commotion at the front door.

On going to investigate, the two friends found their partners trying to get in. Wheeler was all but carrying Mishka, which he seemed to find amusing, in fact just about everything was amusing him.

"Hey Babe!" Wheeler said loudly on seeing Linka, then putting his finger to his lips. "Shhh! Not so loud you'll wake Grandmuska." He started giggling.

Linka stood there and stared at him.

Nina put Mishka's arm around her shoulders and helped him stagger into the house. Once free of his burden, the American stepped forward taking Linka in his arms and lifting her up, twirled her round. "I love you." He told her, his speech only slightly slurred.

"You are drunk!" Linka said, still held in his arms and resisting the urge to wrap hers around him in return.

Wheeler shook his head. "Can't be, I don't drink."

"Bozhe'moy Yankee, you have had **something**!" she declared. "Put me down."

"Vodka!" Mishka's voice called out, followed by Nina telling him to be quieter.

Linka took her fiery friends hand and led him into the living room, closing the front door behind them, before demanding an explanation from her brother.

"Ivan was getting him drinks." Mishka started to explain, before suddenly making a dash for the bathroom.

Wheeler started giggling again as Nina followed after her fiancé, to check that he was alright. He tightened his grip on Linka's hand and pulled her towards Grandmuskas bedroom.

"Nyet Lyubov, our room is the other way." She told him gently, standing still.

"No, come over here." He insisted with a pout that reminded her of a small child.

Laughing Linka did as he asked, letting him position her half way between her grandmother's room and the front door. "Now what?"

"This." He leant down and kissed her, once again pulling her against him.

Surprised, the Russian still only took a second before responding, closing her eyes as she leant into him. When they finally parted, she stayed in his embrace, reaching up to gently stroke his hair out of face. "What was that all about Lyubov maya?"

"I like kissing you." He told her and did it again.

This time was briefer as she pulled away after a moment, though apparently not objecting. "I meant the positioning?"

"Oh, because this is where you kissed me." He answered, lowering his head to press his lips to her neck. "The first time."

Linka snuggled against him, "That is very sweet Yankee."

"I **am** very sweet!" he pointed out.

Wheeler was making it difficult for the Russian planeteer to think just then but she was inclined to agree with him, still... "You need to sleep this off Lyubov."

"No!" He said petulantly, just as her brother came out of the bathroom, assisted by Nina. "You wont let me kiss you in there!"

Linka laughed even as she flushed with embarrassment. "Do not be silly Yankee, come on now."

She led him sulking into their bedroom and closed the door. Wheeler sat on the bed and made no move to get undressed so she walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

The American's arms snaked back around the young girls waist and pulled her gently down to sit on his leg, with both of her legs between his. Then he tried to undo her blouse.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked at once.

Wheeler looked defiant. "If you get to undress me, I get to undress you."

Linka laughed and leant forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. "You are like a naughty school boy Yankee."

She continued to undo his buttons, and he continued to fumble with hers, lacking the co-ordination in his current state to deal with the more delicate female fastenings. After she'd removed his shirt completely, Linka stayed where she was, waiting for him to get bored with his efforts. Unfortunately, since it didn't take him long to get frustrated, his solution was to simply pull the garment apart, causing several of the buttons to break off.

"Wheeler!" The wind planeteer pulled away immediately and knelt down to pick up the spilled buttons.

"I'm sorry..." Wheeler began.

The angry girl put the buttons on the side and inspected her blouse. The fabric had ripped. "Da you are sorry, you have ruined it!" she complained.

"I'll buy you a new one..." he offered, looking worried.

Rolling her eyes, not ready to be appeased. "Money is your answer to everything but some things cannot be replaced!"

Linka knew she was over-reacting but she always vented her temper on her fiery companion, knowing she'd feel better afterwards.

The trouble with that this time, was that he was drunk and didn't have his usual self-control. Instead of shouting back, Wheeler looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to mess up again! I can't think straight, please don't give up on me!" he begged.

Linka was shocked by his reaction. Her anger fled in an instant and was back in front of him a second later. Putting her arms around him, she pulled him against her, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Dorogaya moya, I will not give you up, it is only my temper! You know what I am like."

The American clung to her, the anxiety he felt every time they fought finding an outlet for once as he trembled against her.

Linka stroked his hair and waited for him to calm down. Still not thinking clearly, the red head became aware that his face was pressed against her bare chest and his hands were absently caressing her back under her torn blouse. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss against her skin just above her bra, making the beautiful blond shiver.

Linka was suddenly very aware of her position, but she didn't move, instead she kept running her fingers through his hair as her heart rate increased. She wondered idly if he could feel it beating as he continued to explore her with his lips. The sensations he was causing mixed with others as her mind turned in a different direction. _My blouse was made of strong material, how much stronger must he be to rip it so easily?_

Pushing the thought aside and trying to quell the feelings it engendered in her, Linka said firmly. "Stand up Yankee." and when he obeyed (still finding places to kiss her,) saw to removing his trousers.

Wheelers ministrations meanwhile, did not stop and in fact, were becoming more urgent so that when she pulled away to move the blankets aside, he gently but firmly pushed her onto the bed, following her down and pinning her beneath him as he reclaimed her lips.

Linka was surprised at just how over-powering her desire for him was, as she began hesitatingly to respond. In a very short time she'd come from a girl with practically no experience, who blushed at the thought of something even slightly intimate, to this. _But I have wanted to be with him like this for years... _She was still fairly sure she wasn't ready but her friends gentle insistence was too compelling and his kisses were slowly robbing her of the ability of coherent thought.

"Nyet!" She said suddenly, breaking through the fog. "You have to stop Wheeler… I cannot do this."

Fighting the effects of his intoxication, Wheeler asked. "What's wrong Babe?"

"It is too soon… I am not ready." She told him

Confused he asked. "For what?"

"For…" she blushed. "To make love."

"Oh, okay." He said returning to her neck.

"Wheeler!" she exclaimed, almost in tears. "Please?"

"You don't trust me?" He asked her, half accusing, half hurt.

"Da of course I do, but it is not a matter of trust. If we carry on neither of us will be able to stop." She pleaded.

"You watch too many movies." He chuckled and kissed her.

Pushing him away, Linka said, "It is different for you, you have done this many times before." Then she muttered under her breath. "And I do not suppose they were the sort to ask you to stop."

Wheeler heard her, despite her lowered voice and started laughing. "I'm flattered Beautiful, I never knew you thought me so irresistible." Then he nuzzled her again, pausing to whisper in her ear. "But it's never gone that far."

Linka gasped but before she could say anything he kissed her deeply, and she responded, telling herself that she could trust him to stop before it went too far.

Leaving her mouth again, Wheeler trailed kisses down her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, his movements slowing and his breathing deepening as the alcohol caught up with him.

"Wheeler?" Linka queried after a moment and received a gentle snore in response. "Bozhe'moy Yankee! Of all the times to fall asleep!" Then she laughed, finding herself both relieved and disappointed.

Stroking his hair, she placed one last kiss on his forehead before trying to slip out from under him, intending to finish getting undressed and ready for bed. She couldn't move. Wheeler had become a dead weight across her. Sighing as she gave up, she reached around him and pulled the covers up over them both.

"Goodnight Lyubov." Then thinking of what he had said when he'd first come home that night, she whispered. "I love you too."


	9. The Last Day of Freedom

**Chapter 9 - The Last Day of Freedom **

Wheeler groaned. His mouth felt dry and his head was throbbing.

"Good morning Yankee." A familiar voice said from very close by.

The American groaned again "Not so loud."

Linka chuckled. "You have a hangover."

"Don't be daft, you know I don't drink Babe." Wheeler croaked. "I must be coming down with something."

"Da, a hangover. Mishka said Ivan was giving you vodka." She told him. "Can you move please I am being squashed."

"Mishka? Ivan?" he groaned again as he rolled off her. "Oh the party! He did? I don't remember that… in fact, I don't remember getting back. I hope I didn't make too much of an idiot of myself?"

"Nyet, I think Grandmuska enjoyed the strip tease, she said you had a very nice body." Linka said with a straight face. "I think Nina was a bit embarrassed when you started dancing though."

"Very funny." Wheeler told her. "No way I did any of that!" But his eyes showed that he wasn't sure.

Linka shrugged, having terrible trouble keeping a straight face. "If you say so."

"Can I ask you something?" Wheeler asked as his senses began to return.

"Da." She smiled at him

The American smiled back and said, "Why are sleeping in your clothes with your blouse undone?"

"You ripped it open and then fell asleep on top of me." Linka replied conversationally.

Wheelers face paled and he sat up too quickly so that his brain felt like it banged against the sides of his skull. "Oh God Babe, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Nyet." Linka said soothingly, rolling onto her side and rubbing his arm. "You could not undo the buttons and got impatient."

Wheelers eyes opened wide and he stared at her. "Run that past me again?"

The Russian laughed and batted her eyelashes at him, "You really do not remember?"

Ever quick to catch on, Wheeler slid back down the bed and tucked an arm around her, pulling her towards him. "Remind me?"

Linka chuckled and shook her head but didn't pull away. "You promised me a new blouse by the way."

"I thought you weren't going to ask me for things?" he grinned.

Linka gave him a saucy look, "Oh I think it is okay for me to ask you to replace the clothes you rip off."

"Cool, can I rip off a few more then?" he leant closer.

"Nyet." She told him laughing. "Behave yourself."

Wheeler grinned but his eyes were troubled. "I really didn't do anything… violent or anything did I?"

Knowing that his concern stemmed from his fathers drunken behaviour she made haste to reassure him. "You are not violent Lyubov moya and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You were like a sulky child but I did not feel threatened, in fact it was quite adorable."

The young man relaxed and kissed her forehead. Then after a moment. "I **must** have been adorable if you were letting me undress you…?"

"Da, too bad you do not remember." She said cheekily, disentangling herself and getting up. Then she took off the remains of her blouse and put her dressing gown on. Pausing and turning back as she reached the door, she asked curiously, "Wheeler… are you really a virgin?"

"I told you that?!!" he exclaimed in alarm.

She nodded. "Then it is true?"

Looking slightly horrified at the prospect of answering her, especially since he didn't want to lie, "Does it really matter?"

"Nyet, I always thought you were not so it does not make a difference… I just want to know the truth." The beautiful girl told him.

Wheeler rolled his eyes and then laughed with a shrug. "I don't have any secrets from you. It's true." Then he added quickly. "But I've still done **way** more than you!"

"I am not sure that is something you should be proud of." Linka pulled a face.

"Yeah well anyway… Tell anyone and I'll deny it." Then he winked.

The Russian giggled. "Your secret is safe with me Yankee." She told him before leaving to get washed.

* * *

At breakfast, Grandmuska had put Wheeler's mind at ease by telling him that she had not heard him come in. He looked at Linka and said, "I knew you were lying." Causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. After that, the Russian planeteer headed over to her friends house to help with the wedding preparations, leaving Wheeler to amuse himself around the house.

Not knowing what to do, the American asked Linka's grandmother if there was anything she needed help with. The old woman appreciated both the help and the company and the day went by quickly.

Linka returned at dinnertime with the news that since Mishka would be spending the night at Ivan's house, Nina was staying Ilyanna.

Wheeler - who had risen at her entrance to give her a hug and a kiss on her temple - asked, "Didn't you want to stay too Babe?"

The Russian shook her head as she returned his embrace. "I will go back in the morning to help them get ready but they do not need me there tonight." The truth was that though the young girl had wanted to stay with her friends, she didn't want to be apart from Wheeler while things were unsettled between them, especially when they were getting on so well.

"He has been an angel Linka, I would not have gotten so much done without him." Her grandmother told her, making Linka smile.

"He has his uses." She agreed, still nestling against him, and received a kiss in her hair.

They spent a cosy evening in front of the television. Grandmuska chatting amiably with them from the comfort of her armchair, and Linka curled up against Wheeler on the settee, his arm holding her in place. The wind planeteer was more relaxed than she had ever been and it showed. No longer feeling like she was on display, Linka was both affectionate and playful towards her American companion and her Grandmother caught the two friends gazing lovingly at each other on several occasions.

When it was time for bed, Linka got ready first and sat reading until Wheeler joined her, and then chatted happily with him as he sorted out his clothes and turned out the light.

The fire planeteer got into bed beside his fair friend and regarded her in the pale light streaming through the window.

"What?" She asked dubiously as she saw the look in his eyes.

Wheeler grinned. "Two nights ago you were worried about sharing a room with me and now it's like we've really been together for years."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's great!" He held out his arms for her to cuddle into and they settled down to sleep.

After a while Wheeler said, "Lin…"

"Mmmm?" She replied sleepily.

There was a pause as if he were considering his words and then, "Yesterday, when I said about having a normal life and starting a family, you looked… I don't know, not happy I guess. Was that just because we were pretending to be together, or… do you really not like the idea?"

Linka snuggled closer. "It is not that. You said you were not sure if it would be possible for us to have a family and I think you are right. I cannot see how Gi and I can safely have children and remain planeteers… you and the other boys could have families though, if you do not wait for me…" It wasn't a question but her words hung in the air, waiting for some sort of response.

Wheeler was stunned, despite his earlier assertion, he'd never really thought about what having children would mean for the girls and how much harder it would be if he and Linka wanted them together. Gi at least would have a partner to look after them after she had recovered, but with both of them as planeteers... After a moment he said, "Having children is an extension to a relationship Babe, not the reason for it. I'd rather never have kids than have them with someone I don't love."

"I was not suggesting that you should." She defended.

"Yes you were." He told her in his no nonsense voice, making a smile spread across her face, but his next words wiped it away again as his own insecurities kicked in. "But I guess the same goes for you. I mean you'd have a much better chance of a normal life without **me** for a partner, so maybe you really should think carefully before you give me an answer when we get home."

Linka didn't say anything so he added, "I mean I want you to be with me more than anything, but I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me. The last thing I want is to make you unhappy..."

His words seemed to create a chasm between them in the awful silence that followed.

The wind planeteer was too hurt by his apparent change of heart, to hear what he was really saying. "I will think about it." Linka said quietly, before turning over so that her back was to him.

Taking her response to mean that it did make a difference to her, Wheeler gently retrieved his arm and turned away, so that they lay back-to-back with a narrow gap between them, unable to get farther away from each other in the small bed.

* * *

When Wheeler awoke on the morning of the wedding, Linka was already gone.

The American dragged himself out of bed, feeling far worse than he had with the hangover. Neither a shower nor breakfast made him feel any better and Grandmuska had to ask him three times when he was going to get ready, before he heard her. "I'm not going, Lin doesn't need me there, it'd just be too awkward."

"You have had an argument." The old woman said knowingly. "But trust me Wheeler, it will be a lot harder to make up with Linka if you do not go, she will be very angry."

The young man shook his head and stirred his half eaten porridge in its bowl.

Grandmuska sighed. "What did you fight about?"

"We didn't fight, she just doesn't want to be with me… I can't fool myself any longer and I can't let her settle for me just because the guys round here have got her convinced there's something wrong with her." The fire planeteer said, still staring through his breakfast.

Grandmuska frowned, she didn't want to believe him but there was a possibility that he was right and she didn't want to raise false hopes if Linka had decided that their relationship was wrong.

After a few minutes he said. "I think it'd be better if I went home. I'll go pack, Gi can come back for Lin when she's ready to leave." He rose and headed for the bedroom, while his 'girlfriends' grandmother headed for the phone.

Linka had been quiet and thoughtful since she arrived at Ilyanna's house, but the girls had been unsuccessful in getting her to talk while she helped them with their hair and make-up. Finally her old friend had had enough. "Okay so you and Wheeler had a fight, maybe you should go home and make up with him and then come back?"

Surprised, a blushing Linka stammered out half a response until she realised they weren't impressed. Looking down, the wind planeteer said quietly. "There is no point in going home." And even Linka wondered if she was just talking about the house she grew up in.

"Did he shout at you?" Nina asked. "Mishka does not shout often but when he does it makes my heart feel like it is shrinking."

Linka shook her head. "We shout all the time, that does not mean anything. He was serious, which with Wheeler is far more disturbing."

Ilyanna moved to sit next to her on the window seat. "So what did he say?"

"That he thought that I would be happier without him." Linka struggled to keep her voice steady and her eyes dry. "He said he still wanted to be with me, but that I should not feel obligated to stay with him and why would he say that if he did not want me to let him go? I guess he realised I am not worth the effort."

Both her friends immediately disclaimed at Linka's statement but she shook her head, shaking them off and forcing her feelings aside. "You should not worry about me, I will be fine. Ilyanna it is your wedding day, you should be thinking of Ivan."

Before Ilyanna and Nina could protest again, the formers mother entered. "Linka, your Grandmother is on the telephone, I will help here now."

The planeteer thanked her and headed downstairs, her stomach doing summersaults at the possibilities. "Da Babushka?"

Grandmuska smiled, thinking that her grand daughter must be very distracted if she was calling her grandmother, rather than her usual term of endearment. "Wheeler is miserable, he does not think you want him at the wedding."

"He is welcome to attend the wedding." Linka replied, keeping as much feeling out of her voice as possible while the ache in her chest grew worse.

"I see." The old woman sighed. "I had hoped he was wrong, but perhaps it would be better if he went home after all."

"He is leaving?" Linka said so faintly, her grandmother only just picked up words.

The old woman's smile returned. "Da and I think it for the best, he does not deserve to feel like he is not good enough."

"What?" Linka gasped, the receiver trembling in her hand. "I never said that!"

"He said that you would settle for him…" Grandmuska prodded, sure that her young relatives temper would be ignited.

She was right. "Put him on." Linka exclaimed indignantly.

Wheeler came to the phone reluctantly, but he wasn't prepared for the tirade that awaited him. "Hey."

"How **dare** you say that I would settle for you? Or for anyone?" She began, trying to keep her voice below the level where it would carry to her friends in the bedroom upstairs. "I have been asked out by everyone from farmers to princes. I could be with anyone I chose but I refuse to be with someone I do not care for. I wanted this to work, I cannot help it if the only guy that I have ever actually thought of that way acts like an idiot half the time, jealous and possessive one minute and insisting that he is not good enough for me the next..."

The silence when she stopped was deafening and stretched on too long, making Linka think for a moment that he had gone, but then he spoke and there was a smile in his voice. "I love you too."

The Russian planeteer laughed, more with relief than amusement. "Does this mean you are staying?"

"Yeah." He told her, then. "Our first argument, huh?"

She did laugh with amusement then, "Hardly."

"Okay, our first argument as a couple." Wheeler corrected himself.

"Not quite." she told him quietly.

Wheeler sighed, "We're perfect for each other, can't you see that?"

"Da, that is why you were going to leave!" Linka exclaimed.

The American tried to explain. "I was going to go home because I thought you didn't feel the way I do and I couldn't deal with it. Trouble is Babe I'm never going to be okay with it whether you tell me now or when we go home."

Feeling much better for his reassurances, Linka perched on the telephone table and cradled the phone against her ear. "The question was never how I felt, but whether we could make it work together, and I am still not convinced of that. If Grandmuska hadn't called me, you would have left..."

"And spent the rest of my life between being miserable and trying to get you to forgive me." He said quickly and sincerely, then pleaded. "Lin just give us a chance, for real? Please?"

"You have been waiting all this time, cannot you wait a few more days?" Linka asked. "To make me happy?"

Again Wheeler sighed. "I don't get why it makes a difference... But I will wait as long as you need me too."

"Spasiba." She said affectionately. "I will see you soon."

"Okay." And she knew he was smiling again.

There was silence, then the Russian said. "Be a gentleman and hang up first."

Wheeler laughed, "Ladies first Babe."

Linka pulled a face, though he couldn't see. "Do not be late." She hung up and headed back upstairs, her face glowing with happiness.


	10. The Wedding Day One

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long, I don't have any excuse except life and a head that refuses to focus.

I have looked up wedding customs but I've never been to a Russian wedding myself so if anything doesn't ring true, please put it down to local customs or Ilyanna and Ivan's personal preference.

**  
**As always, thank you for reading this and please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Wedding - Day One**

Ilyanna took one look at Linka's face and said, "You made up huh?"

The planeteer laughed and nodded, "I guess I over-reacted, which is not unusual." She said ruefully.

"Well never mind, now that is all sorted out…" Ilyanna stepped forward holding out a dress. "Here."

"Nina's witness dress?" Linka asked in confusion.

Ilyanna shook her head, "Not Nina's, yours… I wasn't sure if you would be able to come so I did not want to say anything before, but I always wanted both of you there so I made the dress anyway."

Linka took the dress and then hugged her friend. "Thank you."

"You both have to do the same for me." Nina told them, and then added teasingly, "And Linka had better not forget us when she and Wheeler get married."

The planeteer blushed, "I do not know when that will be, but if we do ever get married, of course I would want you with me."

Ilyanna's mother laughed at the girls, reflecting that no matter how old they got they still acted like children when they were together. "Don't you think you should be getting ready? That is if you still want to get married today Ilyanna?"

The young woman looked suddenly nervous. "I am getting married today." She said.

"Da." Linka smiled at her, "To Ivan, who is probably just as frightened and excited as you are."

Ilyanna grinned at her and nodded and with her mothers help, the three friends got ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

Since Ivan didn't have any family left, he'd asked his closest friends to accompany him to the ceremony, and had included Wheeler in the invitation. Grandmuska directed Wheeler to Ivan's house as he flew the eco-copter, which meant he had to follow the roads. She was very excited to be flying too and the fire planeteer could not help laughing at her reactions, and wishing Linka was there to share it with.

Ivan welcomed them when they arrived, obviously excited about his wedding day as he was already dressed and ready to leave. Grandmuska went to help Ivan's friends and neighbours prepare his house for the festivities later in the day, while the six boys got into the waiting, and heavily decorated hired cars and headed back towards town.

"I hope you have been studying Ivan." Mishka joked. "My little sister is not likely to make this easy for you."

Wheeler frowned. "Why do you think Linka would interfere? She's happy for them!"

The two Russian boys laughed. "It is tradition my friend." Mishka explained. "Ivan must fight for his bride."

Ivan continued, "And as Linka is one of Ilyanna's friends, I must get past her."

The American looked dubious but said, "Okay, I guess I'll understand when we get there."

As it happened, Linka was the first to greet them. Wrapped in her coat, the planeteer had been on the watch for the bridegroom and his party by the roadside, and now barred their way. She smiled briefly at Wheeler but addressed herself to Ivan. "You may not pass unless you can tell me how old Ilyanna was when she fell in love with you?"

The bridegroom shook his head, "She says it was on her sixteenth birthday when I kissed her for the first time, but I maintain that it was when she started school and I hit Sergey for stealing her lunch."

Everyone laughed and Linka nodded. "Da, and you are right Ivan it was our first day of school. She told me then that she was going to marry you someday, though I am not sure she knew what it meant."

They all laughed again and moved on to the next obstacle, Ilyanna's cousin Tanya. Linka stood beside the other girl at the front door as she initiated her challenge. "If you want to get married today, you must sing Ilyanna's favourite song."

Ivan grimaced but made a reasonable effort to sing a Russian song that Wheeler didn't know, the girls giggled and agreed to let him pass before running to join Nina at the bottom of the stairs.

The house was decorated with all manner of streamers and humorous posters, some of which the American understood from the pictures but some of the jokes were written in Russian and even when they were explained meant little to him, though the others seemed to find them hilarious.

Nina asked a question in Russian to much hilarity, making Wheeler turn to Mishka with a blank expression on his face. "What did she say?"

"It is an old joke, she had to ask it in Russian because it would not make sense in English." Linka's brother paused as he thought how best to explain. "It was a question he was asked while we were at school and he mispronounced the answer… his answer meant something else, er… something rude?"

Wheeler chuckled, "I get it, don't worry. I'll have to make Linka tell me about it properly later."

Ilyanna's mother was waiting at the top of the stairs. She did not speak very good English so she asked her question in Russian, leaving Mishka to once again translate for Wheeler. "She is demanding Ivan pay a ransom for her daughter."

The American was surprised. "Isn't that a bit… unromantic?"

"It is tradition." Mishka told him, smiling. "If he had been unable to answer the girls questions he could have paid his way past them."

When the money had been handed over, they all made their way up the stairs to Ilyanna's bedroom, to find her father waiting at the door. "If you want to marry my daughter, you must tell me why you deserve her."

Ivan swallowed. "I have loved Ilyanna since we were children and I always will. There is nothing that is more important to me than making her happy. No one could ever take better care of her or love her more than I, she is my world and I need her by my side."

It wasn't exactly poetry but was obviously heartfelt and Wheeler found himself becoming uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't understand those feelings but he didn't like the idea of being forced to declare them and he felt like he was intruding on something private.

His eyes sought out Linka. She was beaming at the young man, who was still declaring his love for her friend and Wheeler began to relax again. He wanted to take her in his arms and make up for the night before. Even though they had technically made up on the phone, he really needed to hold her and feel close to her again.

Ilyanna's father hesitated as if weighing the young mans words, but the brides voice came from inside her room. "Papa!" obviously as anxious as her fiancé.

The older man laughed and moved aside so that Ivan could go in and claim his bride. They came out a few seconds later hand in hand, smiling as if they were going to burst. The party moved back down the stairs and as Ilyanna and her family put on their coats, Wheeler drew Linka to the side.

"Are we okay Babe?" He asked quietly, sounding a little nervous.

Linka hugged him. "Always Lyubov."

Then they had to separate again, as the party got ready to leave for the wedding. The bridal car held Ilyanna, Nina, Linka and Ilyanna's father and the grooms car held Ivan, Mishka, Gregory and Andrei. That left Wheeler to follow in the third car with Ilyanna's mother, brother and cousin. Naturally the American wasn't happy about being in a car with Sergey but, _At least_, he reflected, _He's not in the same car as Lin._

When they reached the ZAGS office for the brakosochetanie ceremony, the boys went on inside with Ilyanna's mother and cousin, while Ilyanna made what Wheeler thought of as a traditional entrance to the wedding march. The bride looked beautiful as she walked up the aisle on her fathers arm, but Wheeler only saw Linka. He was surprised to see her as a bridesmaid next to Nina and wondered if he'd missed something, but it didn't matter, she looked so happy standing with her friends that he just grinned at her.

Linka felt her yankee's eyes on her and moved her gaze to meet his, smiling warmly at him. When they reached the alter and were told to sit down, she moved back so that she could slide in next to Wheeler.

The fire planeteer had his arm up over the back of the seat next to him, which meant that when Linka sat down it was around her and he gently rubbed her arm with the backs of his fingers. In turn, Linka leant against him and rested her left hand on his leg.

The American didn't understand the words of the ceremony but he could still follow it, and when the time came for exchanging rings he tickled the ring finger of the hand on his leg, making her look up at him in confused enquiry. Wheeler gave her a saucy grin and then lowered his eyes to look back at their hands and when she followed his gaze, held his hand out in a silent request.

Linka hesitated a moment unsure of his meaning, but then lifted her left hand to place it in her companions, raising her eyes to his as he squeezed it. He winked causing her to both blush and smile. Linka squeezed his hand in return and snuggled back against him.

* * *

As they exited the JAGS building, and the others started discussing who was going back to Ivans in what car, Wheeler asked in surprise. "Isn't Ilyanna going to throw her bouquet?"

Linka shook her head. "Nyet, we do not do that. Why **do** they do that anyway?"

"'Cos it's tradition. The girl who catches it is supposed to be the next one to get married." He replied.

"Then Nina would have to catch it, she is the only other one who is engaged." The Russian girl said decisively.

Wheeler shook his head. "Nah, you don't have to be engaged... it's kinda for luck."

"Oh. Superstition then." she said a little dismissively.

Wheeler sighed in frustration. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Linka turned to look up at him.

The American shrugged. "That you're supposed to want to catch it?"

Linka shook her head and said matter-of-factly. "I want Nina to be the next one to get married, that is only right."

Wheeler just stared at her.

Warily, Linka said. "I am missing something?"

He sighed and shook his head again, "Doesn't matter."

"It obviously does. Wheeler… did **you** want me to catch it?" she asked shyly.

"No! I mean yes but… I want you to want to catch it." He explained awkwardly

Linka looked even more confused.

Wheeler grimaced. "Don't worry about it Lin, it's just one of those cultural things." He quickly changed the subject. "So tell me, what happens next?"

She hesitated for a moment, wanting to understand and knowing she would keep going over it in her mind until she did. "We go back to Ivans house for the celebration. Sometimes couples will have a church ceremony as well but Ivan and Ilyanna went to different churches so they decided against it."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say just then.

After a moment Linka asked. "Did you like the challenges this morning?"

"Honestly?" Wheeler replied pulling a face.

Surprised Linka said. "I thought you would have enjoyed it, most people think it is fun."

"Yeah well Ivan and Ilyanna seemed to enjoy it and that's what counts." He told her.

"But?" She asked.

"Look Lin, I'm not the negotiating type." He snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "If I ever manage to convince you to be with me I'm not gonna take kindly to anyone who tries to come between us, especially on our wedding day, in fact I'm likely to flatten them. I know it was a game but it's like inviting something to go wrong."

Linka smiled at him and reaching up to tenderly stroke his cheek, said. "I would not let anyone come between us Lyubov moy, especially on our wedding day."

"If you two have finished gazing into each others eyes, we're ready to leave." Nina told them.

Wheeler didn't take his eyes from his beautiful friends face. "What if we're not finished?" he asked with a saucy grin, making Linka roll her eyes.

"Then we leave you behind." Nina replied laughing.

* * *

Andrei and Tanya had been taking photographs all morning and before the wedding party left the ZAGS office, they insisted on taking some group shots. Wheeler offered to take some photo's for them as well so that they could be in them, but when it came to the last few shots, a friendly passerby was called to take the pictures so that he could be included as well. Moving to stand behind Linka, her Yankee couldn't help but grin when she pulled his arms around her and when the pictures were developed it was found that they were smiling into each others eyes, rather than the camera.

The newly married couple were to go on a tour of the countryside, which meant the other cars had an extra person each. Ilyanna's family squashed into one with Ivan's friend Andrei and Linka's family took the other with Gregory as their extra.

Wheelers hopes of being able to snuggle with Linka in the back were dashed by her insistence that they wear their seat belts, but when she saw the look of frustration on his face, she linked their hands, threading her fingers through his and drawing a smile from him. Lifting their entwined hands, Wheeler pressed a kiss to hers and seeing her answering blush, relaxed back to enjoy the ride, confident that everything was once again fine between them.


	11. The Reception

**Chapter 11 – The Reception**

When the witnesses arrived at what was now Ivan and Ilyanna's home, they immediately busied themselves with the preparation for the reception. Wheeler was feeling a little lost but Grandmuska soon found him things to do, though what he really wanted was to get Linka's attention for a few minutes.

"Hi." A lovely blond sidled up to him in the kitchen, carrying a jar. "You must be Linka's American." She said gazing admiringly up at him from under her long eyelashes.

"Er, yeah." Wheeler replied. "Wheeler."

"Pleased to meet you Wheeler, my name is Lyudmila." She held out the jar. "Can you open this for me please?"

Wheeler wanted to laugh at such an obvious ploy as he took the jar and opened it, to much admiration from the young blond. He was used to girls trying to get his attention and normally he would just flirt back and enjoy it but he hadn't forgotten Linka's reaction to Svetlana and he didn't want to upset her.

"Such strength, I wonder if Linka knows how lucky she is…" Lyudmila ran a hand down Wheelers arm, apparently appreciating his muscles.

Linka entered the kitchen in time to see Wheeler gently remove the Russians hand from his arm and put the jar into it. "It's open." He told her.

The wind planeteer hid a smile as she walked up to them. "I see you have already met my boyfriend Lyudmila." She deliberately placed herself between them, facing her old friend and leaning back against Wheeler, who tucked an arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

The other girl smiled. "Yes, we were just getting acquainted."

"Well you are as acquainted with him as you are going to get." Linka replied pleasantly making Wheeler chuckle silently against her.

When the other Russian shrugged and moved away, Linka turned around and put her arms up around her boyfriends neck. "I cannot let you out of my sight for a second can I?" she asked teasingly.

"Hey that was all her… but on second thoughts, no. You can't let me out of your sight." He pulled her closer. "You should just stay like this all day."

One of Ivan's neighbours – who was mixing something nearby – laughed at the young couple causing Linka to blush and pull away.

"The newly weds will be here soon." She said, "I have preparations to make, but you will need to join us outside when they get here, for photographs."

"**More** photo's?" He pulled a face making Linka chuckle as she headed back to help her friends.

* * *

As Linka had warned, as soon as the new couple arrived, Wheeler was pulled into another round of pictures. He didn't really mind, in fact he was all for anything that gave him an excuse to take Linka in his arms, but he had no idea what they would do with them all. For her part Linka seemed content to cuddle and lean, never quite letting go of him when they weren't needed, though the otherwise self-assured young man was insecure enough to wonder if she was just putting on an act for her friends… he really needed her to be like it all the time.

Ivan made a show of carrying Ilyanna over the threshold and the American wondered idly whether it was a Russian custom or something they'd picked up from the West. The newly weds led the way into the dinning room – which had been set up in a T shape – and took their places at the head of the table.

Linka led Wheeler to the end of the same table but he hesitated. "I shouldn't be on the head table… I barely know them."

"It is for the witnesses to sit with them. You came with us this morning so your place is here, besides I want to sit next to you." Linka told him, still holding his hand, then she added teasingly. "And you will need me to translate."

Wheeler grinned, he would have hated not sitting with his lovely Russian but he still felt awkward about being part of the main party. Giving her hand a squeeze, he released it to pull her chair out for her before seating himself in the chair next to her.

Everyone was chatting happily as they started to pour out glasses of champagne from the bottles in front of them. Linka looked surprised when Wheeler poured drinks for the both of them. "You are drinking?"

"I'm not gonna get drunk Babe." He promised her.

Linka took his hand and leant closer, though no one was actually listening, she didn't want to give them a chance to overhear anyway. "You can get drunk Jason, I told you, you are not like your father."

He smiled. "Yeah I know. If you'd have been frightened of me, you couldn't have hidden it from me but… I don't remember that night Babe and I want to."

"Nothing happened." She whispered, smiling affectionately at him.

The American shook his head but kept his voice low. "That's not true… I mean I know we didn't… you know, but something happened and… I remember everything about you, about being with you. I hate it that I can't remember that night, no matter how innocent… I don't want to lose a second with you."

A warm smile came to Linka's face, her cheeks pleasantly flushed. "Ask me when we get home Yankee, and I will fill in the gap for you." She promised after a moment, making him grin stupidly.

Before the two planeteers could say anything more, Mishka stood up and called the first toast. "Za molodykh!"

"For the newlywed." Linka told her companion, adding. "Just take a sip, this will go on for a while."

Wheeler nodded and did as she suggested and as they all lowered their glasses Nina called out "Gor'ko!" and the cry was taken up by the other guests.

Linka once again leant close to her boyfriend. "Gorko means bitter, they are saying the drink is bitter and must be sweetened." She explained before joining the chant.

Wheeler looked confused. "How do you…?" He began but she indicated Ivan and Ilyanna. "Watch."

The married couple stood and faced each other. Ivan gently pulled his wife to him and kissed her, making the guests change their chant.

"They are counting." Linka met Wheeler's eyes and smiled, "They must kiss for as long as they can."

The next toast was for the parents of the bride and Ivan formally thanked them for allowing him to marry their daughter and taking him into their family. They drank again and received another chorus of Gor'ko!, as they did after every toast, sometimes more than once if they didn't beat their previous count.

At one point, Wheeler leant over to whisper in his partners ear, making her laugh and blush. "I like **that** custom, we can definitely do **that** at our wedding."

Some of the people Wheeler had met earlier started bringing out the food, almost twenty different dishes and lots of salad. "Wow, I didn't realise how much they'd prepared…. good job I've got a good appetite, there aren't that many guests." The American commented.

"Pace yourself Yankee, this is only the first course." Linka chuckled.

The speeches continued every ten minutes or so, or one of the witnesses got up and read a poem or tease their married friends with jokes and reminiscences. When Linka stood up to make her speech, the fire planeteer got worried.

"Lin… am I supposed to do something?" he asked when she sat again.

Linka smiled. "Da, but do not worry we have it all worked out."

That didn't really reassure her friend but he shrugged and waited to find out what she had planned.

After they'd been eating for over an hour, with the frequent breaks for speeches, Mishka announced the end of the first course and asked that the guests come forward and give their gifts to the couple before the dancing began.

Like many of the guests, Wheeler and Linka had put some money into an envelope, which Linka now took up to the couple. She had told her friend he didn't have to give them anything, that her present could be from both of them but he'd insisted on matching the amount she put in.

When they got to the other room, which was normally the lounge but had been cleared for dancing, they found that some instruments had been set up in the corner and some of Ivans friends were taking their places, getting ready to play, including Gregory and Yuri, (who Wheeler had met at the stag party.)

Mishka approached them. "Wheeler, are you ready?"

"Huh?" He looked between Linka and her brother for an explanation.

The lovely Russian looked embarrassed. "I told them that you can sing… you do not mind do you? You must do something and I thought you would prefer it to reading poems…"

Wheeler laughed and placed a kiss in her hair. "I don't mind Babe… unless you want me to sing in Russian."

Linka beamed up at him and shook her head. "We know lots of English songs."

"We?" he asked as they moved towards the small band.

"Da, we have all played together before… I will need to take my turn on the keyboard for a while." She explained.

The other planeteer nodded. "Make sure it's while I'm singing."

"Why?" the Russian looked up from her keyboard in surprise.

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "Because I don't wanna dance on my own."

She grinned back but asked. "What do you want to sing?"

They spent a few moments picking out songs they all knew and then the band began to play. Wheeler had a lovely voice, as Linka knew from hearing him practice on his guitar around the Island.

Ivan and Ilyanna opened the first dance together and afterwards came up and thanked Wheeler and the band.

After a few more sets, the planeteers were relieved and were able to have **their** first dance. They would both have preferred something slow but being twirled about by her favourite American brought a healthy glow to Linka's cheeks and she found herself laughing with pleasure.

At the end of one dance, Tanya approached Linka and winked before disappearing back into the crowd. Wheeler raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What was that about?"

She pulled him to the side to explain, where she wouldn't have to shout. "We are going to steal Ilyanna, then Ivan must pay a ransom to get her back."

"What?!" He asked genuinely alarmed.

Linka slipped her arms around his waist in an effort to calm him. "It is only another game Lyubov, Ilyanna is in on it." He shook his head, looking a little sick. "What is the matter Yankee? You are usually up for any sort of practical joke."

"This is different Babe... I told you I can't watch this stuff without applying it to you… to us. Losing you is just not funny. It's like locking someone who's claustrophobic in a closet to see if they can get out... I'd spend the whole time waiting for it happen and I'd still panic. It'd be different if we had a normal life… these people know it's not real so it's just a game, he'll get her back. But with us it's different… what if some eco-villain decided to drop by… it's like my worst nightmare."

Linka reached up and stroked his hair soothingly. "It is okay Lyubov, I told you I would not them do anything you do not like. Let us get some fresh air." She led him outside and pulled him down onto a bench next to her.

Feeling guilty Wheeler said, "Sorry Babe, I didn't mean to spoil things for you."

"You have not." She told him smiling and then shivered.

Wheeler put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Maybe I should get our coats?"

"Da, then you would not need to keep me warm like this." She teased.

"Coats are for wimps." He said, giving her a squeeze and making her giggle as she snuggled against him.

They stayed there until the music stopped and they heard the main course announced.

* * *

Linka excused herself on the way back to the dinner table, to go to the bathroom. When they started bringing out the food and she still wasn't back, Wheeler excused himself and went in search of her. Heading up the stairs in the direction Linka had taken, Wheeler soon heard her voice.

"Sergey, I am not interested. Now let me pass!" She sounded annoyed rather than scared but it was enough to ignite the Americans temper.

As he turned the corner of the corridor, Wheeler was in time to see Ilyanna's brother make a grab for the beautiful blond. "Let go!" She exclaimed, struggling with him and trying to get her ring hand free.

Closing the distance in a few seconds, Wheeler pulled him away roughly and planted a facer on the Russian that sent him sprawling across the floor. Turning back to Linka, Wheeler put his hands on her upper arms to steady her and asked. "Are you okay Lin?"

"Of course I am okay!" She told him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she struggled to control her temper. "He has had too much to drink…"

Knowing her pride was hurt more than anything else, Wheeler pulled her gently against him. "You need to learn to kick Babe, when we get home I'll show you a few moves."

She nodded but laid her head on his shoulder and made no move to get away.

They were interrupted a few seconds later by Mishka, who came running around the corner, but he stopped when he saw the scene before him. "I saw you leave and then I realised Sergey hadn't come back." He looked down at the young man, who was just beginning to rise, his mouth bloody.

"I will take Sergey to get cleaned up… and sobered up." He said. "Linka are you okay?"

Still leaning against her partner and tucked safely in his arms, Linka smiled at her brother. "Da, of course. He was only trying to kiss me and Wheeler has punished him for it anyway."

Once the Russian planeteer had recovered sufficiently from her shock and anger, they returned to the dining room and Mishka and Sergey returned shortly afterwards. No one made a fuss, but Sergey made a point of whispering something to Lyudmila and Aleksey that made them look at Linka and laugh.

When the party broke up for more dancing, Linka found her path blocked once more, this time by Lyudmila and Anya. "So Sergey tells us you're still 'untouchable'." The former said with a smirk. She was speaking in Russian.

"By Sergey I am, Da." The planeteer said, visibly annoyed.

Wheeler wanted to know what they were saying but Linka shook her head. "They are being stupid, ignore them."

"Stupid?" Aleksey and Yuri joined them. "You don't think we actually believe you're dating this guy, do you?"

"I do not care what you believe!" Linka said hotly but the others just laughed. "But even if Wheeler and I were not a couple it would not give Sergey the right to behave the way he did."

Lyudmila sneered at her. "Show us then, if you're such a close couple, prove it."

"Nyet, I will not prove anything to someone like you!" Linka ignored the way Wheeler was rubbing her back but she was glad he was there.

Again her 'friends' laughed and Anya taunted. "Just admit it Linka, you're afraid of being touched, you always have been."

Wheeler had had enough. He knew he'd probably get in trouble for it later but he didn't care just then, he leant down and kissed Linka firmly on her lips.

Taken aback for a second, the lovely Russian smiled against him and returned his embrace, parting her lips slightly so that he could deepen it if he wanted to. He did.

After a couple of minutes Anya blushed and said. "Okay, we get the point!"

The two planeteers parted and looked at the others as if they'd forgotten they weren't alone. "Huh?" Wheeler said, making Linka giggle against him.

Looking up at her companion Linka said. "We did not have to prove anything to them."

"Any excuse." He replied with a shrug, and then seeing the amusement in her eyes, pushed his luck even further by lowering his lips to hers and resuming their embrace.

Lyudmila flounced away into the lounge, followed by the others, leaving the two planeteers alone…. they didn't notice.

When they finally broke apart Wheeler gently stroked some stray hairs back from her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Linka smiled. "We did that, kissed, when you were drunk… only it is even better when you are sober." She blushed.

"Are **you** sober?" He asked with a chuckle and rested his forehead against hers, holding her close.

His lovely companion smiled. "Nyet I am not sober, but it is not the alcohol, I have only had a couple of glasses of champagne and I had not had anything the night of Ilyanna's party."

Wheeler was entranced. He'd never seen Linka like this, so open and relaxed, but he liked it. When she raised her lips once more he complied with her silent request, completely under her spell and with no idea of how it would end.


	12. The Wedding Night

**Chapter 12 - The Wedding Night**

When the two planeteers finally parted for air, Linka ran her hands up over her lovers chest and linked them behind his neck. "Hi." she said and placed a brief peck on his lips.

"Hey" he replied, smiling at her affectionately and tightening his arms around her waist, giving her another small kiss in return.

She giggled, "I am definitely not thinking clearly."

"Me either." He agreed, allowing his hands to roam up and down her back. "But we're not doing anything wrong."

She nodded in agreement as his lips once again claimed hers, and they continued giving each other little kisses and light caresses, oblivious to the rest of the world.

The music in the other room had changed to something slow and after a while, in a bid to clear her head slightly, Linka pulled away and suggested that they should go and dance.

Wheeler agreed, wanting to make her happy but he'd much rather have stayed where they were, even more so when they entered the lounge hand in hand, and were greeted by Mishka with a request.

"Ah Wheeler, there you are!" The Russian said. "It is time you gave us another turn on the microphone."

That obviously wasn't what Linka had in mind and she protested. "Mishka nyet, we are going to dance!"

"You can do that anytime Linka, this is Ivan and Ilyanna's day." Her brother argued sternly, just as the couple in question approached.

"You don't mind do you Wheeler?" Ilyanna asked.

Ivan added. "You can sing to Linka if you like, we just want one more dance before we… ahh call it a night."

Ilyanna blushed making the American chuckle. "I don't mind." He gave Linka's hand a squeeze and kissed her temple. "You can come and gaze adoringly up at me while I sing." He teased.

"I might." The lovely Russian replied in her usual standoffish tone, but seeing the worried look Ilyanna gave her, relented and laughed. "Do not worry Ilyanna, I do not mind."

Her old friend still looked unsure so Wheeler added, "Yeah don't worry, you can tell when she's mad at me, she's like a goddess of vengeance and everyone ducks for cover."

Linka immediately slapped his arm with her free hand, a look of annoyance on her face, but he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "See what I mean? Absolutely magnificent and still terrifying, just like a goddess."

The wind planeteer laughed with the others and didn't object when he leant down to steal a brief kiss, but then she told him to. "Go sing."

Wheeler selected a song and winked at Linka, who had come to sit at the side of the room so that she could, 'gaze adoringly up at him'. Then he began to sing.

The song was called Stand By Me, and he sang it beautifully as if he meant each word, and every word was for Linka. Looking deeply into her eyes, it was as if they were the only people in the room.

Linka's heart beat faster as she was caught up in the exhilaration of the moment. When he finished, she got up and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and feeling him hold her in return. They were in a world of their own and barely heard the newlyweds thanks and goodnight.

The fire planeteer took Linka's hands and pulled his beautiful companion into the middle of the dance floor, beginning to sway gently with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. Linka put her arms back around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "I could stay like this forever." He whispered in her ear after a while, receiving a nod and a sigh of contentment in response.

* * *

The band dispersed a couple of hours later, switching the music over to Ivan's CD player, but by then no-one cared. The couples that were still standing were happy to dance together to anything, but a lot of the guests had drunk heavily and had begun to pass out on the floor, in the chairs, or those who lived nearby had returned to their homes.

Wheeler fetched a couple of cokes for himself and Linka while she went to check on Grandmuska. When he found her, in one of the smaller rooms, where the armchairs from the lounge had been stored, it was to see her tucking up the sleeping form of her grandmother in a blanket.

"Spasiba." Linka told her friend, taking the drink he offered. "She has enjoyed herself I think."

The American nodded and slipped an arm around her waist. "So have I."

"Me too." Linka told him, then cocking her head to one side, she looked at him speculatively. "Something is bothering you though, you are tense."

Knowing better than to try lying to her, Wheeler shrugged. "Some of the guys in the kitchen are a bit rowdy, I'm glad you didn't go in there."

"You are uncomfortable because of something they said?" She asked, concerned now.

Wheeler shook his head. "Nah, just don't like seeing people drunk like that… reminds me of Dad and his mates." He shrugged. "He was actually nicer when his drinking buddies were round, never did like to show himself up… but when they left it normally meant an argument."

The wind planeteer turned to hug him close. "That is over now Lyubov, but it is getting late, maybe we should turn in anyway?"

"Not if you're enjoying yourself." He shook his head.

Linka grinned up at him. "I am enjoying being with you."

He leant down for a quick kiss before she continued. "My friends are drunk or getting drunk, or have already gone to bed like Ivan and Ilyanna. So it is just you and me." Linka pressed herself against him. "And, sharing a bed is just like doing this, only laying down, is that not what you told me?"

Wheeler grinned and nodded, amused at her reasoning.

They headed up to the bedroom they were supposed to be sharing with her brother and his fiancée. It was a small room with two single beds and though Linka hadn't checked, she'd assumed it would be some time before Mishka and Nina joined them. Which was part of the reason she was so shocked when she opened the door.

Giving a squeak of dismay, the Russian planeteer closed the door and ran backwards into Wheeler, as it if were red hot. "What's wrong Babe?"

Blushing furiously, Linka told him. "My brother…"

"Well we knew we were sharing." Wheeler sighed, he'd hoped to have a little time alone before the others came up.

Linka was clearly distressed however. "Da, but they… we cannot go in there!"

"Oh?" he asked and then her reaction sank in. "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Okay." He started laughing.

"It is not funny!" She exclaimed, nearly in tears. "And we need to move further away from the door because I can still hear!"

Trying not to laugh, the American led her back along the landing. "So how long do you think they'll be?" He asked conversationally.

"Wheeler! I… we cannot go in there… I would not know what to say!" She told him.

He shrugged. "I don't think we should say anything at all, just give 'em time to fall asleep."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, unable to explain why she should feel so mortified when he obviously found the situation amusing.

"Hey," The fire planeteer put his arms around her. "I didn't mean to upset you. What about Grandmuska's room, since she's staying downstairs?"

The young Russian shook her head, "She was going to stay with one of Ivan's neighbours… the lady passed out in the chair next to her."

Wheeler grinned. "Okay, tell you what, we've got the 'copter here, why don't I fly us back to your place?"

Linka looked up at him. "You have been drinking."

"I had one glass of champagne hours ago, before I ate almost two full meals I might add!" he stroked her hair. "I'm not under the influence and there's not likely to be much low flying traffic this time of night."

She chewed her lower lip as she considered his offer. What he said was true, he wasn't drunk and she really didn't want to stay there. She tried not to think about what it would mean to have the whole house to themselves… "Okay. Spasiba."

"I'll go get our bags." He nodded his head towards the room they were supposed to stay in.

Linka blushed. "Do not tell me anything."

The American headed off, unable to stop himself from laughing and returned a few moments later carrying their bags.

* * *

Navigating in the dark took all their concentration, but since Linka didn't need to follow the roads and could direct Wheeler as the crow flies, they got home fairly quickly.

Getting in and out of a helicopter gracefully in a dress wasn't easy and Linka was grateful for Wheelers help. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, something that just seemed to add to the wind planeteers state of nervous excitement.

Wheeler collected their bags and then locked their vehicle before moving to walk beside his lovely companion. "Sooo, would this be a good time to remind you of your promise to tell me what happened while I was drunk?" He asked hopefully.

Linka blushed, though he couldn't see it in that light. She was fairly sure that if she attempted to take him through what had passed between them before, it wouldn't stop there this time. _I had enough difficulty telling him I did not want to take things too far the first time. If we start something tonight…_

She was spared from answering by Wheeler suddenly stopping.

"What…?" She began to say, but he held a hand up to silence her. Then she saw what he was looking at.

Two figures were standing by the front door of Linka's family home, one obviously trying the lock. "Hey!" Wheeler called. "What do you think you're doing?"

The figures ran but they didn't get far. Wheeler dropped the bags he was carrying and tackled the first, sending them both sprawling into the mud.

Linka raised her arm and caught the second with her power. "Wind!" She brought him back and dropped him beside Wheelers captive, who by now had stopped struggling.

The thieves were two local teenage boys, who obviously knew the house would be empty that night.

_~"Are you alright Linka?"~_ Ma-Ti's voice appeared in her head, a few seconds later. _~ "I felt you use your ring…" ~_

_~ "Da Ma-Ti, everything is fine. I will explain when we get home." ~_ Linka told him.

It didn't take long for the two planeteers to secure their prisoners and call the police, but by the time they had taken them to the station and made their statements, it was early in the morning and both were very tired.

"You'd better use the bathroom first Babe, I'm still covered in mud… though it's dry now." Wheeler offered when they got back to the house.

The Russian nodded, "I will not be long." She came out a short time later to find Wheeler sitting on a chair from the kitchen.

"I didn't want to get the couch dirty." He explained. "You all done?"

She nodded. "Just leave your clothes in the bath, I will do something with them tomorrow."

"Thanks Babe." He headed into the bathroom, while Linka entered the bedroom.

* * *

It had been a long day and Linka hadn't slept well the night before because of the disagreement she and Wheeler had had, and yet the tired young girl couldn't sleep.

_Tonight was not supposed to end like this, but then, what did I want to happen? _She wondered.

She still wasn't sure. When Wheeler kissed her she wanted to let herself go and do whatever he wanted, but when she was alone like this, she remembered that she didn't approve of such behaviour and wondered how she would live with herself if she let things go too far.

"Something wrong Babe?" Wheeler asked as he entered the room, wearing a clean pair of boxers and nothing else.

Linka jumped - not having heard him enter - and shook her head. "Nyet, why?"

"Well," he said as he got into the bed beside her, and held his arms out for her to cuddle into. "For one thing you were frowning, and for another, it's really late and I expected you to be asleep."

"Sorry to disappoint you." She teased.

Wheeler chuckled, "I wasn't complaining." He kissed her and felt her respond, but then he broke the contact to ask. "So what were you thinking about?"

Linka shook her head. "Too much, as usual… please let us not talk, I do not want another argument… I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms knowing everything is okay."

"Everything **is** okay, sweetheart." Wheeler told her. "But if something is bothering you I want to know... I want to help."

"Da, I know but..." She told him nervously, snuggling against him as he tucked the bed clothes around her. "It is not something you can help with... I have let myself get too carried away tonight."

"Is that really so bad?" he asked sadly.

"Nyet but..." she hesitated.

Wheeler gave her an encouraging squeeze. "But?" he prompted.

"I have to **know** that my choice is the right one...." she told him. "If I let my feelings control my decisions I might do something I am not ready for... and then it would spoil things between us, please understand."

"I'm not trying to pressure you into doing anything Babe." The American assured her. "I try it on sometimes, but I know how you feel about... well... marriage and everything. I'm in no hurry, I just want to be with you..."

"I know. **I **am the problem, not you... I am confused right now. I need time to think, to make a conscious decision and not just do what I want to do and hope it all works out okay." She pleaded.

Wheeler tightened his arms about her. "But this isn't '**no'**, right? You're not going to pretend nothing happened...? I mean you can have longer, you don't need to give me an answer as soon as we get back... I just need to know that you want me to wait..."

"I do." Linka said in a whisper. "But is it fair of me to ask you to? How **long** will you wait for me?"

There was silence for a moment and then the American laughed, breaking the tension. "Until you say '**Yes**', of course!" He pressed a kiss into her hair and then added quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Linka smiled against his chest and gave him a squeeze, then raised her head. "Kiss me goodnight?"

"I thought that was boyfriend only?" He teased.

The wind planeteer chuckled. "It is, all kissing is, but it did not stop you earlier."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want you to get carried away again." He grinned. "I know I can be pretty irresistible."

"I resisted you just fine for six years!" she said indignantly.

Wheeler met Linka's eyes for a moment and then lent down to rest his lips against hers as he whispered. "Whereas I'm struggling to resist you after six seconds."

The Russian couldn't help smiling as she realised that he was trying to make her take the next move, effectively proving her wrong. Allowing her lips to brush against his as she spoke and gently trailing a finger up his back, Linka tried to ignore the sensations the contact was producing in herself. "You seem to be doing okay, perhaps you are already bored with me?"

"Nah, that's not it." He said rolling away onto his back. "I just enjoy driving you crazy."

Linka suppressed a gasp at the sudden emptiness in front of her and struggled to not object. Instead she turned away from him, remaining silent and moving fractionally away as she had the night before so that there was a gap between them, though her head was still on his arm.

Wheeler turned his head to look at her. "Hey, you were supposed to follow."

She shrugged.

The American turned back onto his side and tucked his other arm around her waist, pulling her back to spoon against him. Linka didn't react, neither complaining nor taking advantage of the contact. "I was only teasing." He told her, sounding a little worried.

"As usual." The Russian replied.

Wheeler winced and then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'd never deliberately upset you."

No response.

"Please?" he cuddled her closer, this time nuzzling her cheek.

Linka turned to lie on her back looking warily up at him and before she could say anything he quickly lent down to kiss her, deepening it immediately and taking her breath away.

Several minutes passed, the planeteers passionate embrace absorbing their whole attention. When they finally broke for air, Linka laughed. "I won."

"What?" The American gasped in genuine surprise. "You weren't upset? You were playing with me?"

Looking smug, Linka nodded. "Da, of course." She reached up and tenderly stroked his hair. "It did not feel much like a goodnight kiss though, do you want to try again?"

The handsome young man laughed. "Babe at this rate we'll never say goodnight 'cos kissing you is waking me up, not sending me to sleep." He reflected silently that it was a good thing that she didn't know exactly what he meant by that.

"Oh… shall we try to sleep then?" Linka tried not to sound disappointed but Wheeler wasn't the only one who was waking up.

Wheeler shook his head. "Do you trust me?"

The beautiful girl blushed but said boldly. "Da, if you say I can…"

"You can." He replied, and pressed his lips against her neck. "I wont let you get carried away."

Linka chuckled. "And who is going to stop you from getting carried away?"

"It feels right, doesn't it?" He asked, then clarified. "Just being together?"

Linka chewed her bottom lip before replying, "It would not be a problem if it did not feel right, but Jason…"

"I know." He said softly before silencing her with his lips.

* * *

Wheeler kept his promise. Though their exploration of each other went beyond Linka's limited experience and frightened her as much as it excited her, her loving partner made no move to take things any further than what could be termed a very thorough make out session.

The young girl learnt very quickly and gave lie to every rumour about her. Her natural shyness coupled with the complete trust - which once promised was given freely - made her enchanting and Wheeler felt himself falling in love with her all over again. _Every time she lets me see another part of her soul, a part of her she keeps so well hidden from others, she owns a little piece more of mine… if she ever leaves me I'm lost…_ At the same time he knew that if he ever had the chance to change it, he wouldn't.

When they finally fell asleep sometime around dawn, the two planeteers limbs were entwined together, each holding the other as close a possible, a peaceful expression on both their faces.

* * *

A/N: Stand By Me by Shayne Ward h t t p : / / v o d p o d . c o m /watch/1133179-shayne-ward-stand-by-me (You'll need to remove the spaces)


	13. The Wedding Day Two

**Chapter 13 - The Wedding, Day 2**

Wheelers hand had slipped up inside her top again, making a warm and comforting support in the small of her back. Linka smiled. _I could get used to this._

They were still holding each other tightly, their chests pressed close together and since Linka's top had come undone during their previous nights activities, for once there was nothing keeping them apart. Again the Russians hand had slipped down during the night, to hold Wheelers rear, but this time she didn't move her hand away when she woke.

_I must be confusing him so much…_ She thought. _I tell him that he has to wait, then I encourage him to continue. I'm confusing myself! I want to be with him, it feels right to be with him and I know I can trust him to take things slowly and yet… I'm still scared. It is not fair to always make him be the one to compromise, to have everything my own way, but can I bend? Can I make allowances for the changes I would have to make to have a boyfriend in my life, even if I want to? _

She sighed aloud and felt Wheeler cuddle her back in response. _Even in his sleep he supports me and what do I give him in return? It should be so easy… but it never has been. He __**is**__ the only one I've ever wanted to be with, but he is also the only one who didn't give up… How would it work? It is fine here, but on a mission? Or even at home, with the others constantly watching us and teasing or trying to help… how long could I stand that before I push him away? I don't want to hurt him!_

"Good morning Beautiful." Wheeler stirred and kissed her cheek affectionately.

Linka cuddled against him. "Good morning Lyubov. You are awake early."

"Early?" The American chuckled, "It's getting on for lunchtime."

Linka gasped and turned to check the clock. "Bozhe moy'!" She sat up quickly, pulling out of his arms and holding her top around herself to do it up. "We should be back at the farm!"

"Calm down Lin, if they're even awake, they'll all have hangovers." He replied as she scrambled out of bed. "They wont even notice we're not there yet…"

"We are supposed to be helping out." She told him, pausing at the door to look back. "We need to rush, I will have a shower first. I wont be long okay?"

"It'd be quicker if we shared?" He suggested with a saucy grin.

Linka paused, her breath catching in her throat. "Somehow, I do not think it would be..." She told him, but she stayed where she was, simply looking at him.

Wheeler raised his eyebrows and got out of bed, making his way to her side and taking her back in his arms. "I was joking, but if you're considering it, I'd love the chance to prove you wrong…"

Her heart was beating fast as she placed her hands lightly on his chest. "How is it that you have more self control than I do?"

The fire planeteer laughed. "Because I've done all this stuff Babe, before I even met you. Most kids experiment a bit, but **you** seem to think everything leads to sex."

Linka's face went very red. "Wheeler!"

He laughed again, pulling her against him. "I don't kiss you because I want to get you into bed, I kiss you because I like kissing you and it's the same with everything else... you gotta enjoy the journey and not worry so much about what happens at the destination."

Blushing furiously, Linka shook her head. "I told you, I did not like anyone well enough to experiment… I did not trust anyone enough either." She looked up into his eyes. "Until now."

"So let me catch you up a little more, and then, **when** you're ready, we'll take the next step together." Wheeler stroked her hair out of her face, and cupped her cheek with his hand before leaning in to tenderly brush his lips against hers.

Linka closed her eyes and kissed him lovingly in return. _I have to find a way to make it work between us… it's already gone too far for me to hide my feelings from him… and I don't __**want**__ to hide from him anymore._

* * *

"There you two are!" Mishka called to them when they arrived, shortly after twelve thirty. "Linka, Nina needs you to help in the kitchen."

The wind planeteer nodded without looking at her brother and hurried away to the kitchen, her face red. Mishka frowned. "Is something wrong with her Wheeler?"

Wheeler grinned. "Nah, she's fine."

The Russian frowned. "She does not normally act that way when she is fine…"

"I don't know exactly what you're thinking, but whatever it is, you can stop thinking it." Wheeler told him. "It's you she couldn't look at, not me." And seeing Mishka's surprise, he laughed. "We were going to stay here last night but when we went up to bed you were already there, I don't think you noticed though." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh…" Linka's brother went as red as the Americans hair.. "I am sorry Wheeler, we did not think you would be going to bed so early… I hope it does not make things uncomfortable between Linka and Nina. Nina is still worried about what my sister thinks of her for living with me."

Wheeler shrugged and shook his head. "She's not judging you and Nina, she's just a very private person."

In the kitchen, Linka was trying to help Nina without looking at her. "Linka what's wrong?"

An image passed across the planeteers mind and she quickly pushed it aside, trying to concentrate on the vegetables she was chopping. "Nothing."

"Have you and Wheeler had another fight?" Nina persisted, her face full of concern.

The corners of Linka's mouth crept up and a dreamy look came to her eyes as she thought of her handsome yankee. "Nyet, everything with Wheeler is wonderful."

Her sister-in-law-to-be grinned. "Oh? No wonder you were late back this morning!"

Linka blushed and lowered her head. "Do not… please Nina I…" She was struggling. No matter how she felt for Wheeler, she still believed it had to be forever before you made a full physical commitment. The planeteer also didn't like anyone thinking things about her that weren't true and she hated that she couldn't defend herself without admitting her deception.

"Sorry." Nina laughed. "It really bothers you to talk about it doesn't it?"

Linka tried to look around without making it obvious. _At least we are alone._ She thought in relief. "Nyet, I just think some things should be kept private."

Nina hesitated for a moment and then asked the question that had been on her mind since Linka came home. "Do you think badly of me for sleeping with Mishka?"

The wind planeteer looked up in surprise. "Nyet, why would you think that?"

"Because… you just seem to disapprove." The dark haired girl said unhappily. "You were shocked and you have been avoiding looking me in the eye and…"

"And I could have done without walking in on you last night… but I am embarrassed not disapproving." Linka laughed, her cheeks reddening.

Nina's eyes widened in horror. "You did? Oh Linka I'm so sorry… I knew it was a bad idea but Mishka was sure you wouldn't go to bed early and he can be very persuasive… is that why you went home?"

Seeing her friend look as if she was about to cry, Linka laughed more naturally and put down the knife she was holding to give her a hug. "Da, Wheeler thought it was hilarious… especially my reaction."

Nina looked at Linka for a moment and then relaxed smiling. "You don't mind him teasing you?"

Shaking her head, Linka replied with a grin. "Nyet… I am used to it."

"Even if you are not disapproving," Nina said after a moment. "I want you to know that I still believe that when you are with someone that way, it should be for always… Mishka and I are going to get married after all."

Linka regarded her curiously. "Are you sure it is me you are trying to convince and not yourself?"

"I was brought up the same way as you were." Nina told her, looking guilty. "When my grandfather went to join my parents, I promised them that I would wait until we were married. I told them that we would have separate rooms, that your grandmother would not allow anything else… but Mishka assumed that I would share with him and she didn't mind… and I love him!" That last was definitely a plea.

The planeteer sighed. "Nina, you should never do something you do not want to, not just to please Mishka, and if he loves you he should understand that."

"I do want to." Nina told her. "But that doesn't make it right does it?"

Linka smiled. "It does not make it wrong either. You are both adults, if you are happy together, that is what matters."

Nina looked visibly relieved. "Thank you Linka… I did not think you would be so understanding, but I needed to hear you say that."

"I still believe in forever too." The wind planeteer said, beginning to understand something she'd known in her heart all along. "I do not know whether Wheeler and I will ever get married or even if things will work out between us but I know he is the only one I could ever want to be with... that it why it is right for us to be together."

"Are you sure it is me you are telling that to?" Nina said with a smile.

Linka nodded but said, "Da, but it does not hurt to remind myself... Wheeler can be very persuasive too."

The girls dissolved into giggles and went back to preparing the food.

* * *

Wheeler and Gregory were stationed outside the temporary dinning room, handing out knives, forks, spoons and glasses as the guests entered, and collecting donations.

"Why are we doing this again?" Wheeler asked as he handed a set of cutlery and a glass to very hung-over man.

Gregory smiled. "The guests must hire their eating utensils if they want to be fed today. Lots of the games involve money, it is to give Ivan and Ilyanna help with the costs."

"And that's traditional?" The American asked and received a nod in response. "Okay… not sure there'll be too many people here though, they were all drinking pretty heavily last night."

Gregory chuckled. "We all were, that is traditional too. There will be less guests today anyway."

"Well I hope dinner isn't too long, Linka wouldn't let me have breakfast this morning because we overslept." The planeteer told him.

Laughing, the Russian said. "You did not eat enough yesterday then."

Linka arrived a few minutes later with her grandmother on her arm. She paid Gregory for the elderly woman's cutlery and got her seated before returning to wrap her arms around Wheelers waist.

Wheeler tucked his own arms around her and holding her comfortably, asked. "Did you tell your grandma about the break-in?"

"Da, it upset her a little, but I told her that we had made sure it was secure before we left and as they did not actually get in, she was okay." She leant her head on his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That looks like just about everyone." Gregory piped up, putting his own donation in the pot. "I'll go give this to Ivan."

"Hold on." Wheeler paid for himself and Linka and then took her hand to lead her to their chairs.

The room was set up the same way as the day before but there were noticeably less guests and those that were there, looked decidedly worse for ware. Everyone was dressed more casually as well, though the bride and groom obviously had new clothes for the occasion.

Tanya started serving beer to everyone, which Wheeler politely declined choosing to stick with the ice-water that had been put out on the table, and Linka followed his lead.

Those that weren't too hung-over were chatting and laughing. The American didn't understand what was being said but the atmosphere was pleasant and relaxing. As the older women next to him addressed Linka, Wheeler leant back, draping an arm casually along the back of his beautiful companion's chair, letting his fingers brush her arm.

The Russian flashed him a brief smile in response and continued her conversation for a few moments, blushing at something the woman said but nodding in agreement all the same. Then turning her attention back to Wheeler, she said. "Sorry Lyubov, she does not speak English."

"S'okay." He replied. "What was she saying anyway?"

"Well, she thinks you are gorgeous for a start." Linka told him, her eyes twinkling as his cheeks tried to match his hair.

"That can't be all she said." He replied uncomfortably, though he couldn't help wondering if that was what Linka had agreed to.

Again Linka blushed, "She wanted to know when our wedding would be."

Wheeler's heart thudded in his chest. Trying to sound casual, he said "Oh? What did you tell her?"

Catching his tone despite his best effort to conceal it, the wind planeteer smiled sadly. "Do not worry Wheeler I just told her that it would not be until after Mishka and Nina's..." She lowered her voice so that only he would hear, before adding, "...and I would not hold you to it anyway." then seeing him grimace. "What?"

Wheeler leant down to whisper in her ear. "I suppose it didn't occur to you that I was hoping you'd say something that **I** could hold **you** to?"

Linka blushed in pleasurable confusion. "That is not.... I thought..."

Wheeler rolled his eyes and keeping his head bent close to hers. "I've only been telling you I want this to be permanent like… all week!" _Never mind the last six years_, he added silently.

Before she could respond, Ivan and Ilyanna joined their guests to a murmur of applause and cheers, though the guests were more subdued than the day before. The newly married couple stood at the head of the table and thanked their guests for coming.

"Ivan and I count ourselves fortunate to have such friends." Linka translated quietly. "And we hope that this will only be the first of such gatherings in this house… our home."

Ivan raised his glass. "To our friends and family!"

They all drank the toast, and the bride and groom responded happily to calls of Gor'ko!

Linka continued to translate for Wheeler as Ivan stood to say something more and it was clear that this was a surprise to his wife. "You are all welcome to stay and enjoy our hospitality for as long as you want, but my wife and I will be leaving you this evening. 'Anna has always wanted to see Paris, so tonight I will be taking her there."

The delighted bride threw her arms around her husband, to cheers from the guests.

The food was brought out next but when Wheeler tried to revive his conversation with Linka, she squeezed his hand and said. "We will talk later, we cannot discuss things properly here."

Pushing aside his disappointment at yet another interruption, Wheeler said with his usual good humour. "Tell me what I'm eating then."

"Borsch." Linka replied with a smile. She was relaxed and happy and enjoyed explaining her national cuisine. "It is beetroot soup with meat, potatoes and other vegetables."

Indicating her own starter, "This is Ukha, it is soup of fresh water fish with potatoes… want to try some?" She held up her spoon with some unidentifiable white lumps on it.

Wheeler didn't think it looked particularly appetising but the idea of Linka feeding him appealed strongly. "Sure…. Oh hey that's pretty good."

"I knew you would like it." Linka said smugly.

The American grinned. "I like **food** Babe."

"Da, exactly." She said smugly.

Trying to see what he could get away with, the American gently wrested her spoon from her and took another bite. "You've made this before." He told her.

Linka nodded. "Da I have, but not today."

"Wanna try the Borsch?" He offered. "It's still better than the… uh… white stuff."

Linka laughed and shook her head but then leant forward to press a tender kiss to his lips, causing a big grin to spread across his face. "What was that for? I mean I'm not complaining, but I'm not that much of a pig that I wouldn't share my food with you normally, you know."

"I would not want to share what you normally eat," She teased. "But the kiss was for liking my Borsch better than Nina's Ukha."

The two planeteers laughed together for a moment and then Wheeler said. "So will you make Borsch for that dinner you promised me?"

Linka's cheeks went a rosy colour. "Da, if you want me to… though if you do not mind I think we should wait a few days for our dinner. I ate enough to last me a week yesterday and we are not done yet. I will not be wearing a bathing suit for a while that is for sure."

The fire planeteer laughed. "You worry too much, you look great."

"Da, because I worry about it." She told him.

Wheeler frowned. "You are kidding me? You'll end up like a stick insect Babe, we're so active you probably don't eat nearly enough anyway."

The Russian regarded her partner for a moment and then smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"Wheeler did you bring the extra change?" Linka asked suddenly after they'd made their way through another couple of courses.

He nodded, "It's in the 'copter though, you want me to go get it?"

"Da, please, during the next break. We will need it soon." She replied.

When the meal was over, one of the guests brought out a loaf of bread, which was set before the newlyweds.

"That is a Karavay, the wedding loaf. It is a symbol of health and prosperity." Linka explained.

"Okay, but what on earth are they doing?" The fire planeteer asked as the bride and groom put their hands behind their backs and bent over the loaf, each taking a large bite.

Linka chuckled at her friends reaction. "Whichever of them takes the largest bite is considered to be the head of the family."

"That's nonsense." Wheeler said dismissively. "Looks like Ivan won, and so would I." He looked down, an amused grin on his face. "But I have absolutely no allusions about who would be in charge."

The Russian girl laughed but declined to answer as champagne was given out and another toast was made to the newlyweds. Everyone drank down their drinks, including the two planeteers, and then they threw their glasses onto the wooden floor, breaking them into many pieces.

Wheeler followed suit and looked at his partner for an explanation. She shrugged. "It is considered lucky if the glasses break."

Ilyanna fetched a broom and began sweeping up the broken glass.

"Shouldn't someone help her?" Wheeler asked uncomfortably.

Linka shook her head. "It is another tradition, you will see."

When the glass had been cleared and collected into a container, Tanya took the bin outside, but one of the guests threw some change on the floor, saying something in Russian.

"He told her she missed some." Linka said with a smile. "Now you know what the change is for, we keep her cleaning for a while and she gets to keep everything she picks up."

Wheeler laughed, and joined in throwing money on the floor for the young bride to collect.

Mishka and Nina ran different games all afternoon, most of which cost the guests money but which everyone enjoyed, except perhaps Ilyanna and Ivan, at whom all the jokes were aimed.

At one point Linka looked up at her handsome companions laughing face and asked. "You are enjoying the games today?"

"Yeah." Then realising why she was asking. "Ritual humiliation doesn't bother me Babe, so long as it's not too personal or sentimental."

She smiled in understanding as he turned his attention back to the game. _For someone so openly emotional, he keeps his true feelings as close as I do… except that we have never really kept them from each other, which is what matters._

* * *

As evening drew in, Ivan and Ilyanna excused themselves to head to the airport, thanking each of their friends individually as they took their leave.

"You will both come and visit us later in the year wont you?" Ilyanna asked as she said goodbye to Linka. "It would be nice to all spend time together…"

Linka nodded. "Da I think we would both like that. We need to spend more time together as a couple." She looked at Wheeler for confirmation but he was thanking Ivan for including him and didn't hear her.

The witnesses began clearing up after that, though there were still people eating and drinking what was left and chatting comfortably amongst themselves. The band started up again and both planeteers were called on to join them before the night was over.

Shortly before midnight, Linka's family climbed into the eco-copter and Wheeler flew them home. They were all exhausted but very happy and were still laughing and joking when they reached their house.

Too tired to do anything but fall into bed and sleep in each others arms, Wheeler and Linka's last thoughts that night were still about how lucky they were to be there together.


	14. The Verdict

**Chapter 14 - The Verdict**

Nina knocked on the planeteers door mid morning the next day and though they'd rather have stayed curled up together, they obeyed the summons.

Linka was far more self-conscious with her family there than she had been on the previous morning, using the bathroom first and waiting for the American to leave the room before getting dressed.

Though Wheeler knew her reasons, it still made him feel like she had begun to distance herself -- something he was all too familiar with -- though things had never gone this far between them before.

When the fire planeteer sat down to breakfast it was to find the others discussing Nina and Mishka's wedding.

"Ivan is to be my best man and I hope you and Gregory will be witnesses for me?" Mishka asked the American.

Wheeler grinned with genuine pleasure. "I can't speak for Gregory, but **I'd** be honoured."

He looked at Linka and she smiled at him. She looked happy but the affection that had coloured her behaviour the day before was gone. _I've been spoilt! _He mused. _A couple of weeks ago, I'd have been over the moon at the thought of us just being this close, and now I'm complaining because she's not all over me? _

"That is next year. Wheeler you promised to bring my granddaughter here more often, I will expect you both for New Year if not before." Grandmuska said firmly.

Again he looked at Linka. She gave him another smile and a slight nod so he said. "Erm yeah sure... I mean thanks, we'd like that." he laughed. "Barring planetary emergencies of course!"

They continued chatting happily but in the back of Wheeler's mind, he was still fretting. _Are we coming back here as a couple or will we still be pretending? I know I said I'd give her time but we've made plans as a couple for a year from now... But if I ask her, I'll be pressuring her and I told her she didn't have to answer me yet. So I'm an idiot, what else is new?_

He watched the beautiful young girl, relaxed and laughing with her family. _If she'll only pretend, and she'll only pretend __**here**__, Grandmuska is going to get to see a lot more of us than she really wants to!_ He decided.

* * *

None of them had anything important they needed to do so after they'd eaten, they made themselves comfortable in front of the television.

Wheeler grinned and relaxed as Linka snuggled back against him on the sofa, holding her against him and resting his head on hers.

When Ma-Ti called, the American was asleep, oblivious of the English speaking film they had been watching as he cuddled his almost girlfriend.

"Wheeler's ring is flashing." Nina said in surprise.

Linka chuckled and covered her partners ring hand with her own, threading her fingers through his. Closing her eyes, she said aloud, as well as in her head. _~ What is it Ma-Ti? ~_

As the Russian joined the connection, she momentarily had the impression that she was laying on the beach in Wheeler's arms with Ma-Ti standing over them looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Even as the American woke and the image dissolved, the Russian could feel the boys acute embarrassment. _~ Sweet dreams Yankee? ~_ She teased in the darkness.

In the real world, Wheeler blushed slightly and chuckled, relieved that she wasn't mad at him. _~ Yeah, actually... er sorry Ma-Ti you wanted us? ~_

Younger than all his friends, the heart planeteer still couldn't miss the change in his friends. Smiling broadly he said._ ~ It is I who am sorry for having to disturb your break, but something important has come up and Gaia wants to know if you are able to return immediately? She did not want to alarm your family by appearing herself. ~_

_~ Of course Ma-Ti, ~ _Linka replied at once. ~ Our duties as planeteers always come first. ~

_~ Thank you my friends. ~_ the heart planeteer said, ending their communication.

As soon a the link was broken, the lovely blond opened her eyes and sat up, disentangling herself from her companion. "We have to go back to work." Linka told her family apologetically.

They packed quickly and Wheeler took their things out to the eco-copter, while Linka suddenly disappeared back into her bedroom. She came out again a couple of minutes later carrying a set of five books.

"For you." the Russian planeteer said as she handed the collection to her partner.

Wheeler grinned, "Thanks Babe, I'd forgotten about that. I'll find book one for you when we get back."

Grandmuska claimed their attention at that point, insisting on hugging them both and demanding a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "You are family now Wheeler, do not forget that."

The American swallowed, obviously a little choked by her affection, but he thanked her and shook hands with Mishka before finally giving Nina a hug.

Once they were alone, Linka asked softly. "Are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah." he responded at once shrugging it off, then seeing her concern, smiled sadly. "I'm just not used to that... my family isn't... I don't know, it's felt like you expect family to feel the last few days. I wasn't expecting Grandmuska to see it that way though."

Tears gathered at the corner if Linkas eyes and she reached out to place a hand on his arm. "**I** did, and I agree with her."

The fire planeteer smiled and taking her hand, lifted it to his lips.

* * *

Gaia spread her arms in welcome as they entered the crystal chamber. The others were already there. "I'm sorry I had to cut your holiday short but I'm glad to see you both."

"It is okay Gaia we were to leave tomorrow anyway." Linka replied unconcernedly.

Wheeler glanced in her direction but said. "Yeah, so what's the emergency Gaia?"

"The Earth summit has altered its agenda." The spirit explained. "You weren't expected there until Friday originally, but now you are to speak tomorrow instead, and stay a few more days, and I thought Linka would like the opportunity to prepare her speech."

In an attempt to provoke his fair companion, Wheeler pulled a face and asked. "Why have the rest of us got to be there again?"

Gaia was about to repeat what she'd told him the first time he'd asked, about the importance of showing the world they were a united team, when Linka beat her to it. "To gaze adoringly up at me while I talk." she said cheekily.

Wheeler laughed, relaxing a little and winking at her. "Any time Babe."

They all left shortly afterwards, Linka and Kwame to prepare their speeches and the others to perform their various duties.

Linka fetched her dinner to eat in her room -- so that she could continue her work -- before Wheeler even entered the kitchen.

He did his best to hide his disappointment but it was obvious to his friends that his mood was affected and he couldn't help the cynical thought that crept into his mind. _I guess we're home!_

After dinner the fire planeteer excused himself to go and read in his cabin and told his friends good night at the same time.

When he'd gone the others exchanged glances and Kwame, who had already finished his preparations for the conference, said. "They seemed okay when they returned..."

"I think they are." Ma-Ti replied. "Wheeler had her to himself all that time and now she is all work again, he is bound to be grumpy."

Gi looked dubious. "Maybe, but I wouldn't put it past Linka to have gone, 'just friends' on him again."

A couple of hours later, the wind planeteer entered the common room carrying her laptop. "Kwame, will you check through my speech notes please? I think I have covered everything but I want to be sure."

The African agreed and took the laptop, while Linka sat down on the sofa next to Gi. After a while she asked quietly, "Is Wheeler in the kitchen? He is taking a long while."

Pleased that Linka had apparently missed their fiery friend, Gi nonetheless said, "No, he's in his room, he said he wanted to read, like he even has any books... I guess things didn't work out huh?"

"Nyet... I mean da... I mean, we are fine and he does have books." The Russian replied, but she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure everything is okay between you?" The Asian girl asked with interest. "Because you didn't seem like you were 'together' earlier... just friendly, well friendlier than normal but not couplish."

Linka blushed. "I got caught up in planning for the conference... But I am sure Wheeler knows that I... I mean we..."

Raising her eyebrows at her friends hesitation, Gi asked. "You what?"

The Russian swallowed and cast a surreptitious glance at the boys to see if they were listening. "I will tell you everything tomorrow, I think I should speak to Wheeler first."

Gi grinned at her as she stood up but Kwame called out to stop her. "Do you not want to go through your speech?"

Linka hesitated, she had always had a very strong drive to perform her duty but now she also had a very real need to make sure Wheeler was okay. "I can make any amendments you think necessary on the way." She decided.

When the wind planeteer had gone Kwame said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Did our Miss Perfectionist just decide to leave something to the last minute?"

Gi laughed and nodded. "Must be love!"

* * *

"Come in?" Wheeler said as the knock sounded on his door, putting his book aside and looking up, he smiled a moment later when his beautiful Russian entered. "Hey Babe, something wrong?"

Linka closed the door behind her and moved to sit next to him on the side of the bed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Nyet, I just want you for your body." She slipped her arms around Wheelers neck and pressed her lips to his.

Responding immediately to her embrace, Wheeler deepened the kiss and held her in place. When he did release her, it was just to say "Okay." Before sliding one arm under her legs and keeping the other around her back so that he could lift the beautiful planeteer over onto the bed next to him and then rolled over so that he was on top of her.

The wind planeteer giggled against his lips and tightened her grip, entwining her legs with his and responding without reservation to his gentle exploration.

Feeling how relaxed she was, it was difficult for Wheeler to stop, but he forced himself to do so, raising himself to look deeply into her eyes. "Were you serious?"

He sounded unsure, like just asking the question could make her change her mind, causing Linka to raise her lips to his mouth briefly in reassurance. Stroking his hair gently away from his face she replied "Da… well not **just** your body."

Still hesitating, Wheeler asked. "What's brought this on? Not that I'm complaining…"

Linka blushed. "Gi seemed to think I had turned you down… I wanted to make sure you did not think that too."

Now it was Wheelers turn to reassure her and he did so, taking her breath away and for several minutes they forgot their conversation. "Sorry Babe, you were saying?" he asked at last.

Chuckling, the Russian said. "I thought after we… after yesterday morning, I thought you would know that I would not turn you down, but Gi made me wonder…?"

"I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to give up either." He told her, and becoming distracted by her proximity, lowed his mouth to the crook of her neck and began kissing his way up.

"I was going to tell you when we had our dinner, but with the summit being moved forward I don't know when we will actually have time for that so..." Her voice trailed off as he distracted her, his hands having loosened her top and slid up her bare side.

"So…?" Wheeler prompted.

"So, I do not want to wait any longer to be with you. I want us to be a real couple and not pretend anymore… if you still want me?" This last was said in almost a whisper because despite the situation, the answer still frightened her.

"**If** I want you? Are you kidding?" He stopped what he was doing and just held her tight. "Lin, you don't think I'd actually ever let you go?"

Linka sighed and relaxed against him, but held him back just as tightly. "I will not let go of you either Jason."

"So we're official? For real?" The American had never been happier.

The beautiful blond laughed and nodded. "Permanently official."

Wheeler let out a whoop, and was immediately told to hush. "Yankee, not so loud! They will think we are… er… I mean they will get the wrong idea." She blushed.

"**They**, can mind their own business." He told her. "Besides, I'm happy and I want everyone to know it!"

"I love you." Linka said suddenly, surprising her partner. Before he could respond she added. "Now stop talking." And did her best to silence him.

* * *

Eight months and several family parties later, Wheeler stood with Mishka and Gregory outside the ZAGS office, while Nina arranged to throw her bouquet.

"I understand this was Linka's idea." Mishka said shrugging.

Gregory laughed. "Watch out Wheeler, sounds like she's trying to trap you."

"I hope so." Wheeler grinned at him.

Linka joined them shortly afterwards, looking pleased with herself and carrying her new sisters bouquet. "Happy now Yankee?" She asked, slipping under his arm and tucking one of her own around his waist.

Wheeler pressed a kiss into her hair and gave her a squeeze. "Getting there." Knowing that no one was listening to them now as the bridegroom had been called away for more photos and Gregory with him, "You wanna register while we're here?"

The Russian girl gasped and looked up at him, searching his eyes to see if he was serious. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"That was the idea yeah," He grinned. "You want me to get down on one knee?"

Linka's cheeks flushed prettily. "Nyet but… this is Nina and Mishka's day, we should come back another time."

"Was that a yes?" He grinned at her.

Laughing, the wind planeteer pressed herself against him. "I am not answering you here, you make too much noise when you are excited."

Joining her laughter, Wheeler put his hand in his jacket pocket and flipped open the box that it held. "At least wear this? I've been carrying it around for months now, waiting for the right time."

He took her hand from around his back and placed a diamond ring on her palm. "I know it's not a Russian custom but it **is **an American one."

Linka looked slightly awed. "You are really serious." She whispered.

"Aren't you?" He asked nervously.

"Da." She said distractedly, still staring at the ring. Then looking up at him, her eyes full of love, she said deliberately. "Yes. Of course."

The Fire planeteer pulled his fiancée into a very passionate embrace, nearly making her drop her ring. He pulled away briefly to tell her he loved her and place the ring on her finger, but then took her back in his arms.

Both planeteers ignored the calls of their friends and family as they anticipated their future together.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't yet, please do let me know what you think, it really is what keeps me writing.

* * *


End file.
